Strategy Game
by Yelai
Summary: Nunca fui de palabras altisonantes en una situación que hiciera decirlas, pero no sabía en dónde me hallaba, cómo llegué y por qué estaba ahí.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; Los personajes de FE no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Nunca fui de palabras altisonantes en una situación que hiciera decirlas, pero no sabía en dónde me hallaba, cómo llegué y por qué estaba ahí. Abrí los ojos levemente, molestándome de la intensa luz que el cielo me otorgaba; Después de acostumbrar mi mirar al sol, me cubrí la vista con el antebrazo izquierdo dejando que el aire dejase ir mi confusión, tristeza e ira masajeando mi rostro bajo con suavidad.

Bajé el brazo y respiré profundamente antes de realizar la idea de levantarme y emprender camino en busca de respuestas ante un secuestro que yo misma olvidé.

Me sentó en el verdoso y húmedo pasto, cruzándome de piernas y brazos, pensante en cómo seguir. Es obvio que me hallaba en medio de una planicie deshabitada, mis ajustados jeans habían cambiado por una falda que le llegaba las rodillas, mi holgada sudadera como playera fueron sustituidos por una blusa beige de tirantes y una tela que se enredaba un poco en su cuello y caía sobre la espalda, como calzado, unas botas cafés hasta las rodillas suplantando mis converse blancos. Mi cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta y a mi costad, justo en el hombro reposaba un bolso café.

\- Muy bien -Me dije decidida - Hora de averiguar qué pasó

Sin embargo, al levantarme y tomar el bolso, fuertes pisadas comenzaron a escucharse. Rápidamente, desde lejana vista, pude apreciar a un grupo de caballos, obviamente, siendo controlados por sus jinetes.

\- ¿Y esos? – Me pregunté usando mi mano para cubrirme del sol - ¿Habrá algún espectáculo por aquí?

Los caballos apresuraron su cabalgar hasta mi posición, rodeándome entre seis y sus jinetes. Llevaba una armadura negra que les cubría la cara y, así como ellos, los corceles vestían esas armaduras.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunté levemente temerosa

\- El jefe te busca

\- ¿Quién es su jefe? – Pregunté alzando una ceja con confusión

\- Pronto lo averiguarás

El líder, el que traía la armadura ligeramente cambiada, se dispuso a atacar logrando un nerviosismo y pánico; Quise retroceder, pero no era posible debido a la obstrucción de los caballos... Sólo pude gritar pidiendo ayuda.

El líder, quien había alzado su lanza en alto, la soltó incapaz de sostenerla; Miré sorprendida y confundida, incapaz de asimilar el por qué, los jinetes caían muertos mientras los caballos huían.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Me acerqué para inspeccionar el cuerpo del líder, sorprendida de una flecha fina y delgada en la yugular de hombre traspasando la armadura.

\- N-No lograrás salvarlos

Me asustó al repentino salto del líder quien hablaba con voz ronca mientras tosía sangre. Se abalanzó contra mí, sujetándome el cuello con fuerza al punto de la asfixia.

\- Tú… habilidad será… nuestra…

Y se debilitó por completo, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mí.

Realmente sentí miedo al ser asechada en una nación de la cual no tenía idea de su existencia, me quedó sola, incapaz de moverme por terror a ser atacada nuevamente. Incluso dejé el cuerpo encima por temor a que llegasen más o que éste saltase de nuevo en ataque.

\- ¡Menos mal llegamos a tiempo!

Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que mis emociones de preocupación y miedo se esfumaran por un momento, el suficiente para fijar la atención en los personajes que se acercaban con velocidad y me miraban con preocupación, al menos, algunos de ellos.

Me quité el cuerpo de encima al ver su completa inmovilidad.

Pude reconocer a muy pocos debido al impacto de la situación, o eso intentaba cuando me levanté.

Un joven peliblanco de túnica oscura con marcas en la tela, un tomo en la mano derecha y una espada que emitía unos cuantos rayos.

El otro, un joven pelirojo con una cinta en la frente, una espada en su funda colgando en su espalda horizontalmente y una armadura azulina y plateada.

Y por último, un chico de cabello azul, armadura de color plateado y con el brazo derecho descubierto mostrando lo que ella creía, una marca especial.

\- Ustedes… - Susurré con asombro, incapaz de ver a quienes tenía en frente.

\- Creo que ya nos conoces – Sonrió el chico de cabello blanco – No es necesario presentarnos ¿O sí?

\- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Exclamé más sorprendida - ¡¿Q-Qué hago yo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo llegué?!

\- Son demasiadas preguntas, te las responderemos después – Respondió el peliazul – Robin, Roy, vámonos

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte – Habló el chico de rojizo cabello otorgándome una sonrisa tranquila – Estarás bien con nosotros en lo que llegamos al campamento, no está lejos de aquí

Asentí aún confundida, incapaz de desmayarme ante la vergüenza de ser vista y descubierta. Decidí seguirlos debido a que los conocía bien, ellos estaban del lado de los buenos, a excepción de Robin sanguíneamente, de quién preferí no decir nada hasta estar segura de quién era.

Detrás del pequeño ejército, revisé el bolso que colgaba en mi costado; Traía un papel enrollado bastante grueso que preferí dejar guardado por temor a que éste fuese demasiado grande para leerlo en plena planicie, unas pequeñas bolsillas color café con un líquido y una botellita azul con un líquido parecido dentro.

\- ¿Nunca has visto las pociones y el elixir? – Preguntó el Roy esperándome en el caminar – Se supone que debes conocerlos bien

\- Yo no sé cómo llegué aquí – Me excusé – Así que dudo que esto sea real

\- Pero lo es. Nosotros tampoco podemos darte información exacta porque no tenemos mucha idea de lo que pasó

\- ¡Me han traído a un mundo lejano al mío sin saber nada! – Alcé la voz

\- No te apresures – Habló Chrom en modo explicativo – Nosotros no te trajimos especialmente, alguien más lo hizo

¿Alguien más? ¿A qué se refería con ello? Recordaba que la última noche, me hallaba en mi departamento jugando Fire Emblem Fates Revelation mientras el televisor anunciaba, como todos los días, noticias acerca de guerras, impuestos y contaminación.

Ahora me hallaba con tres "desconocidos", en una tierra que no existía realmente, hablando de trivialidades según ellos.

-Tu papel es simple – Respondió nuevamente deteniéndose mirándonos con seriedad a los tres – Serás la estratega en esta guerra

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunté incrédula señalando al joven mago - ¡Para eso está Robin!

-Si él fuera capaz de hacerlo, no llegaríamos a esto. Sólo necesitamos tu ayuda en esta guerra, después, serás capaz de volver a tu hogar olvidando todo esto

Dudé seriamente en que si cumplirían su palabra de devolverme a mi hogar aunque, siendo realista, sabía que sólo mi gato gordo y pardo me estaría esperando en mi sofá favorito. Resignada, asentí y seguí la marcha intentando olvidar el hecho de mi soledad y situación actual.

El cielo carecía de nubes dejándose apreciar claramente, las aves volaban con libertad hacia una sola dirección en una formación común y que conocía perfectamente, el ambiente era tranquilo, perfecto para un viaje no tan largo.

No existía la gente en la planicie, sólo yo y con quienes logré reconocer como Chrom, Robin y Roy mucho antes. Al principio, me sentí emocionada y halagada de ser reconocida por grandes estrellas en los videojuegos, porque así era, no eran reales y eso posiblemente fuese un sueño al desvelarme jugando mi saga favorita; Independientemente de que fuese un sueño o magia imposible de explicar, me hallaba allí con ellos especialmente

\- ¿Falta mucho? – Pregunté hastiada de caminar

\- No realmente – Sonrió Roy al final de una pequeña colina señalando algo en la cuesta – Ahí está el campamento. ¿Lista para conocer al resto?

" _Ya los conozco"_ quise responder, simplemente seguí el camino logrando divisar a lo lejos, las cabecillas de los anteriores ejércitos y, tras una cortada intencional, me daba cuenta que no era un sueño.

* * *

 _ **En fin, esta es la historia que planeo resubir que terminará a finales de año. Los capítulos siguientes se subirán a partir de Enero. Sí, esta vez sí lo acabaré. Como saben, esta historia contiene unos cuantos Oc y pido que los dueños de dichos personajes, me los presten una vez más. Sin más que agradecer por brindarle un nuevo espacio, me despido.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos y nerviosos al pensar qué tipo de personas se hallarían en ese misterioso campamento. Roy hablaba maravillas de las personas que eran sus amigos, sin embargo, ella tenía miedo de que quienes admiraba, fueran contrarios a quienes se veían en su realidad.

Hasta donde sabía y verificaba como correcto, Roy, Robin y Chrom, mantenían sus personalidades exactas y le daba un ápice de esperanza que el resto fuese así.

\- ¿Lista? - Preguntó el trío

Ella asintió, dejando de lado su nerviosismo, tomando confianza y lograr agradar a los miembros del ejército.

\- ¡Chicos!

\- ¡Llegaron!

Los tres chicos fueron recibidos por parte de sus amigos mientras hablaban acerca de la pequeña pelea que hubo en la planicie no muy lejos de su campamento.

Ella veía el lugar, sorprendida de que su escondite, estaba bien organizado; Había varias tiendas de campaña color beige bastantes grandes para una o dos personas, no podía saber lo que existía dentro, así que se limitó a admirar afuera. A parte de las tiendas, había una fogata con lo que lucía como la cena de la noche anterior, había unos cuantos árboles entre las tiendas y el terreno de centro para obstaculizar cualquier ataque enemigo de sorpresa.

Habían restos de armas en el suelo y se había enterado que existía un pequeño claro no muy lejos, lo que hacía más fácil su vivencia

Sintió un toque en el hombro volviéndola a su realidad.

\- ¿Robin? - Preguntó curiosa - ¿Pasa algo?

Él negó, acercándola a donde el resto de líderes se encontraban volviéndola más nerviosa con ganas de volver su desayuno.

Antes de que alguno pudiese hablar, se presentó.

\- Mucho gusto... Mi nombre es June.

Finalmente se presentaba ante ellos físicamente; De piel blanca con unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas, cabello liso castaño y claro, de hermosos ojos heterogéneos fucsia y ámbar. Y hasta donde Roy, Robin y Chrom conocieron, honesta, directa y amigable.

\- Bienvenida, June - Habló Eirika, la Princesa de Renais

\- Así que tu eres la estratega - Habló el líder del ejército - Debes conocerme ya...

\- Es un gusto... Rey Marth...

\- Piensa en lo que haces...

Tras sus frías y crueles palabras, se retiró a la tienda que June creía era suya. Se confundió a la personalidad de quien más estimaba, puesto que creía que él era un joven amable y de buen corazón, sin embargo, se encontró con un chico frío y cruel.

-Perdona su actitud... - Habló alguien más, el Rey Ephraim - No es el mismo desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó curiosa

\- ¿Conoces a Caeda? - June asintió - Bueno...

\- Ella perdió la vida durante un ataque sorpresa al castillo de Archanea - Respondió Roy - Fue un golpe muy duro para Marth... No alcanzaron a casarse...

June la conocía y aunque no siéntese un gran cariño hacia el Jinete, conocía el dolor de Marth al perder a quien amó.

Ike la llamó para guiarla a una de las tiendas para que pudiese descansar y que en un momento, le llevarían de comer.

La castaña admiró el interior de la tienda encontrándose con una cama individual y un escritorio donde encima, se hallaban libros del arte de la guerra así como historias de los líderes.

\- ¿June?

La joven se acercó a la entrada, haciendo a un lado la tela para encontrase con Roy.

\- ¿Roy?

\- Ven, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

June se dejó guiar por el marqués quien se notaba feliz y levemente emocionado esperando a que alguien preguntase tal motivo de ánimo, finalmente, preguntó.

\- Hace unos días, un grupo salió en expedición para asegurar el campo... Hoy volvieron

\- ¿Y su novia se halla en ese ejército? - Rió

\- No es mi novia, pero sí alguien importante.

A lo lejos, se encontraban varios miembros que completaban ese enorme ejército, algunos conocía y otros, eran realmente desconocidos a sus ojos y experiencias.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Lady Lyndis! ¡Lord Hector!

Los tres nombrados se dieron la vuelta, maravillando a June por sus apariencias tan jóvenes y fuertes, como si no hubieran envejecido desde la guerra contra Nergal.

\- ¡Miren quién llegó! ¿Cómo te va, mini Eliwood? - Preguntó el hombre de azulina cabellera colocando su mano en su cabeza y recargándose para luego mirar a June - ¿El jovencito tiene novia?

\- No es mi novia - Rió - Ella es June, la estratega que nos ayudará en la guerra

\- Ya veo... - Habló la peliverde - Eres muy joven. ¿Crees poder tomar la responsabilidad?

\- Realmente no - Respondió sincera - Esto es nuevo para mí, pero haré lo que pueda

No hace mucho había llegado a ese lugar y saber su situación, sin embargo, tampoco podía retroceder y sin querer, la aceptó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Roy? - Preguntó el mayor - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, no... ¿Dónde está Janel?

La castaña se confundió al nombre de la desconocida, retrocediendo mentalmente en los hechos y recordando cada juego en la saga. No existía ningún personaje llamado así, pensando en que éste era chica, simplemente pensó en aquellos personajes que fueron cancelados durante su desarrollo.

\- ¡Roy~!

June se sorprendió a la chica que se había lanzado a la espalda del joven con completa alegría y emoción.

\- ¡Jan! - Respondió con el mismo tono - Espero te hayas divertido

\- Lo fue~

June tosió llamando la atención de ambos pelirrojos. Roy recordó que se hallaba en público y recobró la postura.

\- June... Ella es Janel, es mi hermana

Aquello la sorprendió y no dejó de rondar en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Hermana?! ¡P-Pero en ninguna parte de la historia dice que tienes una!

\- En la historia que ustedes conocen no es del todo exacta y real. - Señaló a Ike y una chica a su lado - Ella es Aqua Exilion, novia de Ike. Apuesto a que tus historias nunca la mencionan

\- ¡¿Dijiste novia?!

Su mente se quebró, borrando las mil y un ships que tenía de Ike con algún personaje extra del juego mientras Roy explicaba la situación de los personajes "extra". Ship hetero, genbender e incluso yaoi... Todo se derrumbó, sin embargo, le agradaba saber que incluso ese mercenario, había sido conquistado.

Después de recuperarse, miró a la hermana del marqués.

¡Eran idénticos!

\- Se parecen mucho - Comentó

\- Sí, somos gemelos - Respondió la chica

Era como ver a Roy dos veces, simplemente diferenciando las facciones femeninas y la ligereza en la armadura. El cabello rojo largo y degrafilado, eran, ella lo creía, parte de Eliwood, su padre.

\- Sus ojos...

\- Este - Señaló Roy el izquierdo - Es azul heredado de mi padre y el verde, es por mi madre.

\- Su madre no es ni Ninian ni Fiora, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Sabes quién es Mark?

Y con ello, había logrado saber quién era su madre y la razón del porque, la aparición de Janel era nula.

Los dejó platicar mientras caminaba a su tienda y se dedicaba a mirar al resto de aquellos desconocidos hasta sentir una mirada y presencia cerca.

\- ¿Perdón? - Preguntó mirando a la niña - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Life... La señora Robin me habló de usted, es gusto conocerla, señorita June

\- Que niña tan educada - Sonrió - ¿Y tú vives con ellos?

\- Sí - Respondió - Vivo con la señora Robin, su esposo, sus hijos y el señor Robin

\- ¿No te es raro que se llamen y vean igual?

\- No - Respondió ladeando la cabeza - Es normal

\- Ya veo... ¡Ah! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro que sí, señorita

June se hincó a su altura, disimulada a las preguntas que quería hacer. Se aclaró la voz y observó que nadie estuviese cerca para finalmente hablar.

\- ¿Quién es Aqua?

\- La señorita Aqua Exilion, es de un continente llamado Gamma, hija bastarda de un noble - Respondió - El joven Ike visitó ese continente después de la guerra de la Diosa Ashera y tras unos eventos, se conocieron... Ella usa espadas y dagas

\- Vaya... Y... ¿La peliroja?

\- Janel Laine, hija del Marqués Eliwood y la estratega Mark - Explicó - Fue separado de su hermano y criada bajo el brazo de un mercenario. Su madre murió junto con el que la cuidó. Usa espadas y arcos.

June se sorprendía de las habilidades de ambas chicas, aún sin conocer a Aqua física y personalmente.

\- Hay más, ¿No?

\- No entiendo... - Confesó

\- Sí, más chicas que no salieron en mi mundo

\- ¿Se refiere a Ghya y Arisha?

La castaña asintió, mostrando amabilidad para que Life no se mostrase nerviosa o incomoda.

\- La señorita Ghya aún no tengo el gusto de conocerla, pero la señorita Arisha...

\- ¿Quisieras contarme?

Life respondió positiva y un poco nerviosa.

\- La señorita Arisha trabaja para el Rey Ephraim, hasta donde sé, perdió a su hermano y su país.

\- ¿Era una Princesa?

\- Sí, pero no de ningún continente conocido. Es algo fría y fuerte de carácter.

June tembló un poco, admitiendo que sería difícil manejarla. Agradeció la ayuda de la pequeña y entró finalmente a su tienda. Se lanzó a la cama y desató su coleta dejando caer su castaño, lacio y largo cabello.

\- Ah… Extraño mis cosas

Comenzó a buscar dentro del bolso con el que despertó al llegar, algo que pudiese distraerle hasta que fuese llamada por alguno de los líderes o por el mismo Rey Marth; Sacó las pociones, el elixir y, al recordar el grueso pergamino, se levantó para tomarlo y extenderlo sobre el escritorio haciendo a un lado los libros.

Se maravilló al ver que el grueso pergamino, al estar extendido, revelaba un mapa de varios continentes; Esos mismos continentes, estaban separados y que conocía realmente bien.

\- ¡Interesante! – Expresó maravillada – ¡Aquí están todos los continentes! ¡Magvel, Elibe, Archanea! ¿Eh?

Sin embargo, había un mapa por separado que mostraba dos continentes.

\- ¿Valm? ¿Ylisse? ¿Por qué será eso?

Pensó con detenimiento, hasta hallar la respuesta que indicaba la separación de dicho mapa. Al imaginar el por qué la mayoría de los líderes se hallaban juntos tanto en persona como sus continentes que en sus mapas indicaban, pensaba en que era porque todos los acontecimientos, obviamente pasando en diferentes lugares, ocurrían alrededor de las mismas fechas.

No lo veía posible debido a las mil y un teorías que escuchó, vio y leyó acerca de una cronología que no había sido anunciada hasta la fecha y contradecía lo que ella justamente veía.

Dejó de molestarse la mente pensando en cosas a las que nunca llegaría esa tarde, regresó a su cama para seguir buscando entre las cosas del bolso alegrándose completamente.

\- ¡Mi celular! Un momento… ¿Mi celular?

Prendió dicho aparato sorprendiéndose de que éste tenía batería, tecleó la contraseña y, después de un par de segundos, se apagó por completo.

\- ¿Murió? – Preguntó tristemente – Supongo que es normal, esto no debería existir

Había descubierto una pequeña libreta que al dividirla en dos, utilizó una de sus partes como diario para relatar sus mayores experiencias, temores y alegrías; En la otra parte, sacó a flote su lado friki, escritor y romántico para realizar todo lo que estratega haría, tal cual Robin hizo... Emparejar a los personajes e incluso, escribió una lista con quienes harían buena pareja, claro está que no le daría tanta importancia como ayudarlos en la guerra y volver a su hogar.

\- ¿June?

La joven se alejó del cuaderno, cerrándolo y acercándose para abrir la tienda y encontrarse con otro peliazul.

\- ¿Celice?

\- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar, ¿verdad? - June negó - La cena está lista

Siguiendo las órdenes de su estómago, salió energética para formarse esperando su plato donde una pelirroja de cabello rojizo y ojos anaranjados, servía la comida.

\- Así que tú eres June - Habló - Mi nombre es Ghya, Marth me habló de ti

\- ¿Marth? - Preguntó confundida - Pero no fui bien recibida por él

\- Debes comprender... Perdió a quien amaba, no es fácil. Dale tiempo, cuando vuelva a querer, verás que será el mismo

\- ¡Hey tú!

Ghya y June miraron de lado y hacia atrás respectivamente, June sorprendiéndose de los gritos de Roy.

\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo como siempre y sirve la comida!

\- ¡Cállate, enano! - Le regresó el grito - ¡No haces más que ladrar!

\- ¡¿Qué me has dicho, tonta?!

Sí, June investigaría más a fondo aquella relación de odio del Marqués y la chica. Una vez que recibió su plato, buscó un lugar vacío entre los asientos alrededor de la fogata, encontrando uno al lado de Ike.

\- No te recomiendo sentarte aquí...

\- ¿Por qué?

Señaló con la mirada y June alzó la suya temiendo al rostro que la chica le ofrecía. Sin perder tiempo, pues sin saber lo que Aqua le haría, se quitó y tomó lugar entre Celice y Micaiah.

El olor de la sopa de verduras, provocó un fuerte gruñido que sin esperar, comenzó a comer con velocidad dobleteando más de una vez llamando la atención de varios.

\- Alguien tenía hambre - Rió Eirika

\- Hora de formular las estrategias - Habló Marth con seriedad sentado exactamente frente a ella - Como todos saben, las capitales han sido tomadas, unas tras otras, sin embargo, no podemos tomarlas así como así.

\- ¿No convendría un ataque sorpresa? - Preguntó la sacerdotisa - Una distracción

\- Ya lo intentamos - Respondió Leif - Lenster simplemente reforzó su seguridad

\- Además, están reuniendo ejércitos de otros países - Explicó Roy

\- Sólo podemos llegar a los países sin llamar la atención... Es con el Outrealm

June dejó de beber el líquido de la sopa para observar el rostro de los líderes.

\- ¿El Outrealm? ¿Existe?

\- Así es... - Respondió Eirika - Los únicos que tienen total libertad para entrar son Chrom, Robin... y Corrin

\- Eso significa...

\- Sí... Debemos viajar a Hoshido y Nohr.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

Outrealm, un extraño lugar que podía alterar el tiempo en varias formas, viajando miles de años atrás, en una época actual y un poco más dentro del futuro. Ese lugar, confirmaba toda aquella teoría que produjera confusión con respecto a los mundos que ella conocía.

Fuera de ahí, se combinaron mundos tales como los continentes de Archanea, Elibe, Magvel y Tellius; Se encontraron personas que ocasionaron guerras entre ellos y obtuvo aliados de esos mismos continentes y hasta recompensas por ganar una batalla.

El Outrealm era un lugar misterioso.

\- Así que este es el Outrealm...

June miró de arriba a abajo, las grandes puertas de madera que se hallaban en medio del profundo bosque, escondidas con ramas, arbustos y entre los mismos árboles.

\- Bastante... Grande...

\- Y no has visto el interior - Habló Robin, el chico - Es un lugar más grande e infinito, pero sí tiene fin

\- ¿Y estarán bien ahí dentro? - Preguntó curiosa y preocupada

\- Claro - Rió su contraparte - Es un lugar divertido cuando le tienes cariño.

\- No se preocupe, señorita June - Sonrió la pequeña divertida - Yo los cuidaré

Ella no tuvo hermano ya que era hija única, aunque no significaba que todos sus caprichos fuesen cumplidos, y al ver a Life, le traía un nuevo sentimiento... El de hermana mayor.

\- Le diremos a Corrin y a los Reyes de Hoshido y Nohr respectivamente - Explicó Chrom - Le pediremos ayuda, apoyo o refugio

\- Está bien, vuelvan pronto - Habló Marth - Y con un informe lo más detallado posible

Los tres adultos asintieron y junto con la niña, abrieron las enormes puertas con un código que sabían para entrar finalmente al enorme portal. Las puertas se cerraron y la naturaleza se encargó de cubrir la evidencia.

\- Vámonos

June siguió al Rey en silencio, abriendo la boca para intentar hablar.

\- Rey...Rey Marth... - Comenzó temerosa - Yo...Yo entiendo que debe estar muy... Dolido por la muerte de Caeda

\- Silencio... Tú sólo debes ayudarnos

\- P-Pero... - No se quedaría callada - ¡Usted no es así! Usted era amable, caballeroso... ¡Yo lo admiraba!

\- ¡Silencio! - Le gritó con rabia sin importar que llegaran al campamento, sin importar la mirada de todos - ¡Tú sólo estás aquí para dirigirnos!

\- ¡¿Y crees que quería estar aquí?! - Le devolvió el grito - ¡Estaba muy bien en soledad, con mi gato y mi vida normal!

\- ¿Entonces por qué pediste venir?

Eso no era verdad... Ella nunca pidió eso, no... No recordaba haberlo pedido. Estaba molesta, triste y nostálgica.

Silenció, incapaz de reclamar o exigir. Bajó la mirada y se encaminó hacia el claro. Un hermoso lago rodeado de pasto y árboles, animalillos pequeños y frutas caídas.

\- No es verdad... - Susurró sentándose en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas - Nunca pedí venir...

\- Dudo eso...

Alzó la mirada y la cabeza, encontrándose con el Marqués de Pherae observando el claro.

\- ¿Y Janel?

\- Hablando con Marth, es de las pocas con quien aún tiene una plática normal

Roy se sentó a su lado, ambos silenciando por completo por lo menos, minutos.

\- ¿Por qué dices que pedí venir?

\- No lo pediste exactamente - Respondió - Quien te trajo, nos explicó de tu deseo de cumpleaños...

\- He pedido muchas cosas - Bajó la mirada

\- Cierto, todos hemos pedido mucho... - Rió - Recuerdo que una vez, pedí un caballo con alas que pudiera hablar y bailar.

Eso levantó el ánimo de la joven quien seguidamente rió delicadamente hasta hacerla carcajada.

\- Una vez, cuando tenía 15 y ya había salido Fire Emblem Awakening... Pedí... Pedí que ustedes llegaran a mi mundo, o yo ir al suyo. Era una niña, aún no conocía la vida

\- El viejo dijo que más de uno ha pedido lo mismo, sin embargo, sólo algunos de ellos lo pidieron con el corazón. Otros... Otros nos hicieron a un lado.

June no entendía a qué se refería con hacerlos a un lado. Una pequeña ardilla se acercó a ellos, seguidamente, se subió a las rodillas de la joven para comer a gusto mientras ella seguía sin entender.

\- No comprendo

\- El viejo nos explicó, pues como sabes, él está a cargo del Outrealm y tiene la oportunidad de viajar a tu época o a la nuestra

\- Ah... Te refieres a ese viejo

\- Al viajar a su época para conocer a aquellos que desearon desde su corazón, cambiaron de ideal al conocer los cambios "En la saga".

June estaba sorprendida de los conocimientos que Roy poseía sobre su mundo y del propio. Estaba... Maravillada y confundida... ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo los creadores de "Fire Emblem", sabían sus historias, o era un sueño que combinaba la realidad?

Sea lo que sea, era hermoso.

\- Muchos nos dejaron de lado, creímos que nadie nos ayudaría... Pero, apareciste tú...

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú... Eres de las pocas que aún nos seguía, había otros, pero esos otros eran ya muy jóvenes o más "viejo", espero me comprendas.

\- Claro... De todas formas...

\- ¡Roy!

El llamado alertó a ambos, se levantaron preocupados divisando alrededor.

\- ¡Jan!

\- ¡Roy! - Le volvió a llamar hasta entrar al claro - ¡Estás aquí!

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves alterada

June le vio pocas heridas en el rostro, rasguños y algo de sangre en la ropa y la armadura, parte de la falda rasgada al igual que la capa y suciedad en las botas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Acaso no oyeron? ¡Han atacado el campamento!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Alguien estuvo espiándonos, cuando fui a hablar con Marth, él ya no estaba en su tienda. Lady Lyndis ha comenzado a rastrearlo

\- Bien, vamos

\- ¡Espera! – Los llamó June - ¿Tienen idea de quién pudo ser?

\- Tenemos una idea… Como sabes, nosotros nos hacemos llamar _"El ejército del Despertar_ "

\- Entonces – Rió – No me digas que el ejército "El del dormir"

-Suena ridículo con ese tono, pero no… Su nombre es " _Los destructores_ ", pero hasta donde sabemos, puede cambiar su nombre

\- ¿A base de qué?

\- Si logran revivir a la Diosa Ashera, la Diosa Yune y Grima… Ten por seguro que cambiará su nombre

Por un momento, el terror recorrió cada vena, tembló en cada fibra de su ser, la sorpresa no la dejó correr, sólo caminar.

Tenía miedo de que algo más allá de sus capacidades, terminara con la vida que ella conocía en su época y con la vida de aquellos que quería y admiraba en ese lugar.

\- ¿Lo encontraron?

\- Sí – Respondió Lyndis a la pregunta del mercenario de cabello azul - Está en un fuerte al sur, hay varios guardias haciendo guardia, sin embargo, no sabemos cuántos estén dentro

\- ¿Por qué querrían a Marth? – Preguntó June

\- Es realmente obvio – Explicó Ephraim – Si se deshacen del Emblema y los orbes, pueden revivir a Grima sin temor a que puedan vencerlo de nuevo.

\- ¿El Rey conoce la ubicación de lo que me están diciendo?

\- Claro que sí – Respondió Ghya alistando su lanza y su Pegaso – Es el Emperador de Archanea, como tal, debe conocer su ubicación

June, después de acostumbrarse a su presencia en dicho lugar, reconoció inmediatamente a Ghya, Aqua y Life; había leído de ellas.

Dejando de lado su fanatismo, siguió mirando.

\- Bien, vámonos

\- ¿Tú a dónde?

Todos miraron las palabras de autoridad que el pelirojo le dedicaba a la escolta del Rey.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Tú no irás, no muchos irán… - Explicó – Sólo iremos Ike, Ephraim, Eirika, Lyndis, mi padre y yo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que debo obedecerte?

\- ¡Es el ejército de la Destrucción! – Alzó la voz - Nadie puede hacerle frente aún, ni siquiera nosotros. Es peligroso que todos vayamos... Sólo sacaremos a Marth de ahí, haremos lo posible por no entrar en combate

\- ¿Yo tampoco iré? – June preguntó

\- Realmente nos gustaría - Respondió Eirika - Pero Roy tiene razón, es peligroso incluso para nosotros y eso que ya tenemos mucha experiencia en combate.

\- ¡Pero necesito ver cómo son para poder ayudarles!

\- Los verás... Pero no en esta ocasión.

June suspiró mientras los veía irse equipados con armas legendarias respectivamente. Deseaba con todo su ser que volviesen sanos y salvos, y se preguntaba que tan duro ese supuesto ejército.

\- Entonces, tú eres June

June encontró a una chica menor que ella por alrededor de tres años, pero medían casi lo mismo; Ojos heterocromáticos rojo y amarillo, cabello largo y rojizo hasta la cadera aunque siempre amarrado en una cola de caballo con flequillo al frente.

Ella, así como Aqua y Janel, no tenía clase definitiva y natural como el resto del ejército en sus juegos respectivos debido a que ella podía usar una espada y un libro de magia. ¡Sólo uno! ¡Robin!

\- Tú eres Arisha, ¿No es verdad?

\- Ven aquí, no ganarás nada esperando ahí parada

June asintió, caminando a la fogata que hicieron Leif y Celice, sentándose entre Aqua y Janel y, aprovechando el acercamiento entre ella, Ghya y Arisha, comenzó a hablar.

\- No las conozco muy bien – Habló mirando a Aqua - ¿Puedes contarme tu primero?

\- Supongo que sí – Comenzó – Soy de un continente llamado Gamma, hija bastarda de un noble; Conocí a Ike cuando él me "encontró" inconsciente en el desierto, después de viaja a Tellius

\- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Ella se negó a hablar, sin embargo, June no exigió ya que conocía parte de su historia. Enviada a Tellius por su padre para deshacerse de ella sin necesidad de matarla directamente; Ike le ayudó sin nada a cambio por lástima.

\- Apuesto que te enamoraste de él, por toda la ayuda que te dio. Y viceversa, ¿Qué sí?

-…

\- Fue por ello - Rió

Los presentes le dieron la razón, y fue el turno de alguien más para hablar.

\- ¿Usted me dirá su historia? – Preguntó mirando a Janel

\- Sólo si quieres – Tomó aire – Nuestros padres nos separaron pues no era bien visto la unión entre un noble y un no noble. Me crié en Caelin con un Guardia de Lyndis como Padre. Mi madre desapareció de pronto y hasta ahora, no he sabido nada ella. Eso sí, tiene un gran legado.

\- Ya veo… Pero… - Susurró para sí - ¿Por qué no había nada de ella hasta ahora…?

Nada respondería a su pregunta así.

\- Así como Aqua sale con Ike, ¿Usted sale con Lord Marth? - Siguió

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Ah! Claro que no

\- Pero todos sabemos que te gusta – Habló el resto del ejército al unísono

Aqua era algo arrogante, consentida y bastante fuerte de carácter, claro que tampoco se deja sin importar qué persona fuese, tajante, a veces grosera y coqueta.

Janel era lo contrario, era humilde, seria y bastante amable. Así como Aqua, tampoco se dejaba, a menos que esa persona fuera Eliwood, Roy o Marth. Solía comportarse infantilmente y prefería mantenerse a raya con aquellos que destilaban mayor presencia.

\- ¿Arisha?

La joven peliroja suspiró y asintió.

\- Era Princesa de un reino lejano, que no vale la pena hablar ya… Viajé un tiempo para encontrar a mi hermano quien desapareció cuando el Reino fue destruido. Fui torturada por quienes me cuidaron, hasta que Lord Ephraim me rescató.

Definitivamente, Arisha, Aqua y Janel eran personas nuevas por conocer. Faltaba Ghya, quien también se dedicó a hablar.

\- Soy hija de un noble Alteano, llamado Klarg, soy… La mejor amiga de Marth.

\- ¿Entonces tú y Roy comparten amistad con Marth?

\- Agh, por favor… No menciones a ese enano de nuevo.

\- ¿Tan mal se llevan? – Ladeó la cabeza confundida

\- Lo odio, ojalá se muera

\- Pero ya verás – Bromearon Aqua y Aleana – Terminarás llorándole.

\- Agh, cállense.

Ghya era inteligente y valiente, aquello lo demostró cuando actuó altanera ante Roy por intentar salvar a Marth; y más de una vez, la vio actuar tan amigable con su propio pegaso.

June suspiró, agotada.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por ellos, no? – Preguntó Celica – Son fuertes, volverán muy pronto.

Se retiró a su tienda, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, en espera de buenas noticias. Toda la noche giró sobre su cama improvisada, se levantó caminando por toda la tienda, leyendo las historias de los nobles, escribiendo en su libreta en la segunda parte.

Aún no llegaba, el amanecer llegó y las señales del ejército del despertar eran nulas.

\- Ah… Se han tardado.

Se vistió con una nueva muda de ropa, se preparó como otro día más y finalmente salió.

\- ¡Roy!

Recibiendo un grito de completo terror por parte de alguien más.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

Estaba sorprendida y aterrada, ¿Era sangre real lo que veía en el suelo? ¿Lo era? ¿Era una herida abierta lo que el chico intentaba ocultar…? ¿Era cierto que Roy estaba al borde de la muerte?

\- ¡Roy! – Escuchó gritar a Janel - ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

June mantenía la vista fija en el grupo que intentaba socorrer al chico de la herida en el abdomen; Una herida grande y profunda, que no dejaba de correr sangre tiñendo el pasto de rojo oscuro provocando cierto olor desagradable.

\- Nos descubrieron - Explicó Ephraim ayudando a mantener al chico en equilibrio – Ya habíamos logrado sacar a Marth cuando un ladrón, neutral al asunto, dio el grito de nuestra intromisión

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Roy?

\- Hubo un ataque sorpresa – Siguió Eliwood intentando para el sangrado en la herida de su hijo – Nos atacaron por espalda, hirieron a Roy cuando intentó pro-

\- Me descuidé – Interrumpió el Príncipe con una sonrisa nerviosa – Saben ocultarse en la oscuridad, el espacio no era muy grande para defendernos

June parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad y acercándose después de asimilar todo lo que escuchó.

\- Esa herida no parece un descuido – Respondió confundida

\- Lo es… - Sonrió revolviéndole el cabello – Fue un descuido

La forma en que Roy la trataba, le recordaba a tanto a alguien que ella estimaba y que era la única persona que valía la pena volver a casa.

\- Morirás si sigues hablando – Se quejó Janel celosa a la cercanía de la chica a su hermano – Celica ya tiene preparado el material

\- ¿Dónde está el Rey? – Preguntó June mirando a todos lados inclusive detrás de ellos

Eliwood y Ephraim, seguidos de Janel, llevaron a Roy a una tienda especial donde la Reina de Valencia los esperaba mientras Eirika y Lyndis mostraban al Rey de Archanea, inconsciente en la espalda del mercenario.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien?

\- No sabemos – Bajó Eirika la mirada – Lo encontramos así, no ha despertado

\- Algo debieron hacerle – Explicó Lyndis – Encontramos bastantes plantas medicinales en la celda donde lo tenían, pudieron adormilarlo a propósito con una mezcla que conozco, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sabemos

\- ¿Y ustedes están bien?

\- Sólo tenemos algunos rasguños – Concluyó Ike – Lo llevaré con Celica para que lo revise

June los miró irse para revisar las pocas heridas que tenían, rato después de que la herida de Roy fuese curada y anunciada, aquellos que se mantenían alerta por la noticia, se acercaron para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Entró después de que todos, aliviados por la noticia de que los del grupo de rescate estuvieran vivos, se enteraran.

Se cubrió la vista con las manos, ocultando un sonrojo e intentando no sacar, de forma involuntaria, un gritillo de sorpresa. Nunca, de verdad que nunca, se la había pasado por la mente ver el torso desnudo de un chico. Para quienes estaban en la tienda, en guerras o vida personal, era completamente normal ver esas situaciones por requerimiento médico, excepto para June.

Nunca se imaginó… Llegar a ver el torso desnudo del marqués de Pherae.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Duele, déjame!

\- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No podemos vendarte si te mueves!

\- ¡Quita tus manos! ¡Están frías!

\- ¡Roy!

Claro que, no mostraba más allá que sólo heridas y tampoco daba a conocer un propósito lujurioso o algo por el estilo; Simplemente, era para vendar la herida del joven y sus gritos de terror, mostraban que se hallaba ya perfecto de salud.

Ike, molesto por los gritos del príncipe al no dejarle descansar, lo sujetó de ambos brazos con facilidad, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

\- Silencio ya

\- Gracias, Ike – Sonrió Celica siendo ayudada por Janel colocando las vendas – Con eso bastará por hoy

\- ¿Qué pasó con los bastones curativos? – Preguntó June acercándose – Creí que esas cosas curaban heridas en sólo segundos.

\- Y así es – Respondió buscando dichos instrumentos, sacándolos de un cofre y mostrándolos rotos – Pero, las heridas que el ejército de la Destrucción ocasionan, son bastante graves para que un bastón las cure por sí sola.

\- Cada reino ofreció cierta cantidad de bastones, de los más efectivos hasta los básicos – Siguió Micaiah - Pero como puedes ver, se gastaron como simple alimento

\- La herida de Roy – Terminó Ephraim – Sólo es un rasguño comparado a la que suelen hacernos

El ambiente se quedó en completo silencio, June aterrada ahora de sólo imaginar qué pasaría cuando se enfrentase al ejército que podía derrotar continentes en sólo un chasquido.

\- Lo harás bien – Habló Aqua rompiendo el silencio, colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

-… - Calló incapaz de responder – No lo sé

\- Tú no puedes dudar – Siguió Jan molesta - Un estratega sólo duda del terreno, más no de su ejército.

\- Si no te sientes capaz… - Terminó Arisha – Podemos hacer que regreses a casa

Estaba herida, ya no confiaba en ella, sólo en su soledad. Ella no estaba segura de que si algo pasaba, su ejército la protegería, nadie más la protegió antes, ¿Qué le aseguraba que ellos lo hacían? No los conocía.

\- Sabemos que no estás segura de confiar en nosotros, pero tampoco sabemos si debemos confiar de ti. ¿Nos darás la espalda aún después de dejar nuestra vida en tus manos con completa confianza? ¿No nos conoces lo suficiente para asegurar que no te traicionaremos ni abandonaremos como algunos lo hicieron con nosotros?

June se sorprendió al igual que el resto, al ver al Rey Marth despierto y hablando, sobre todo, verle incorporarse de la pequeña cama.

\- ¡Marth! – Se acercaron Ghya y Janel preocupadas - ¡Debes descansar!

Sólo soltó un _"estoy bien",_ seguido de un amable ademán, dejando a las chicas menos preocupadas _._

\- Lo lamento… - Comentó

\- Como sea – Se levantó acercándose a ella – Todos han depositado su confianza en ti… ¿Tú la depositarás en nosotros?

\- ¿Tú confías en mí?

Marth silenció, hasta que sonrió como solía hacerlo… Tan natural y cautivadoramente.

\- Sí

Y al saber su respuesta, ella obtuvo la suya.

\- Entonces, confiaré en ustedes.

\- Bienvenida al ejército.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días después de aquello y June se benefició de las historias de los miembros del ejército para dotarse de más sabiduría. Aquello que le importaba lo captaba y procesaba rápido, es por ello durante su escuela preparatoria, las materias de lectura no eran su fuerte pues la mayoría de temas eran de su completo martirio.

\- Hemos hablado mucho de nuestro mundo – Comenzó Celice cocinando la cena con ayuda de Leif, siendo esperado por el resto del ejército - ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de tu mundo?

\- ¿Mi mundo? – Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha - ¿Estará bien para ustedes? No es un lugar fácil de entender

\- Será divertido – Rió Eirika – El viejo Hubba nos dijo que es un mundo más "avanzado"

\- Lo es, ¿Seguros?

\- ¿Contarás o no? – Preguntó Marth con un tono levemente bromista – Nos ha dado la curiosidad

\- Marth se recuperó - Sonrió Ghya a Janel – Tiene el humor de siempre

June asintió, feliz de que al fin preguntase por su vida en el otro lado de la moneda. Ahora tenía un problema ¿Qué debía contarles? Meditó mientras el ejército hablaba entre sí, recordó algo que tenía escondido y salió corriendo hacia su tienda.

La noche era perfecta, la luna era tan blanca y brillante sin ninguna nube que estorbase su vista; Los animales descansaban y sólo aquellos hacían notoria su presencia. Ellos habían construido una fogata y reunido a su alrededor, contando experiencias que June atesoró en su mente.

Un momento perfecto.

La joven salió de su tienda, regresando a su lugar entre Celica y Leif. Sacó de su bolso, un aparatito que confundió a todo el ejército. Un pequeño aparato de color verde de tapa, al abrirlo, se mostraba una pantalla en negro y abajo, teclas que combinaban números y letras.

\- Esto… Es un celular

\- Celular

\- Sí – Rió mirando la cara de confusión de todos – Es un aparato muy útil, en mi mundo sirve para hacer llamadas con alguien que se encuentra muy lejos.

\- ¿Cómo los mensajeros? – Preguntó Lyndis

\- Sí, pero los mensajeros son muy lentos – Explicó – La persona que esté lejos, recibirá el mensaje y/o llamada a segundos después.

El ejército del despertar miraban y escuchaban asombrados a toda la explicación de June sobre su mundo: Aquel aparato llamado celular que podía hacer llamadas, mensajes y usar muchas más "aplicaciones"; Existían edificios de materiales más resistentes, algo llamados "auto", "metro", "bicicletas".

\- Suficiente – Pidió Roy – Me está doliendo la cabeza, mucho… "futuro".

\- Hay que admitir que es interesante – Habló Leif – Pero es obvio que nunca conoceremos ese mundo

\- Sí… También, hay algo llamado… " _Fanfics_ " – Más de uno creyó ver sus ojos destilar emoción y alegría – Son historias de ustedes mismos, con inspiración de autores.

\- ¿De nosotros? – Preguntó Ike - ¿Eso es posible?

\- Ustedes saben de qué forma existen en mi mundo, más no sabemos cómo ellos los conocen puesto que en realidad no existen y ese tipo de paradojas que nadie ha podido explicar

Porque era cierto, June ni nadie, era capaz de explicar cómo su mundo y el de ella, se conectaba por medio de algo que llamaban "videojuegos".

\- Pero bueno – Hizo ademan con la mano de olvidar – En mi mundo, hay personas que nos encantan con historias de ustedes, agregando personajes que hubiera sido genial conocer dentro de la verdadera historia.

\- ¿Te gustaría hablarnos más de ello, verdad? – Habló Ephraim – Eres libre de hacerlo

\- ¡Gracias! Bueno – Se aclaró la voz – Tengo tres autores favoritos, sus nombres "artísticos" son " _AngelTerra133_ ", " _Milenary_ " y " _Nira Serenes Lorule_ ". – Comenzó a emocionarse – Ellas agregaron personajes que ustedes deben conocer bien. Aqua Exilion, Life y Ghya.

Todo el ejército, miró a las mencionadas quienes expresaron sorpresa, menos Life debido a que no se hallaba presente.

\- Aqua aparece en uno llamado " _The Land of Gods_ ", es un fic realmente bueno y famoso. No diré de que se trata porque ustedes ya deben saber; Ghya aparece en un fic llamado " _Perdido y Encontrado_ " y Life en uno llamado " _Mi Tesoro_ "

\- ¿Y tú escribes? – Preguntaron al unísono.

Ella, bajó su emoción para negar con la cabeza y la mirada baja.

\- He querido, pero… No seré tan buena como ellas, así que sólo me dedico a leer desde las sombras

\- Apuesto que serías buena – Respondió Marth – Si sobrevivimos, tendrás una buena historia que escribir

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Si viviéramos en tu mundo, la seguiríamos

Y simplemente su ánimo volvió.

\- Espera – Comenzó Arisha malhumorada - ¿No aparezco? ¿Ni Janel ni yo aparecemos?

\- Eh… N-No – Respondió nerviosa – Es la primera vez que sé de ustedes. ¡Pero no se preocupen! En cuanto llegue a mi mundo, escribiré esto y las incluiré. Serán canon al igual que Aqua, Ghya y Life.

\- No hay problema con eso – Rió la peliroja

\- ¡Gracias! – Gritó repentinamente Arisha abrazándola - ¡Tienes mi gratitud!... Sólo no vuelvas a tocar

\- ¡Pero tú me tocaste!

\- ¡P-Perdón! No quise hacerlo

June aún no se acostumbraba a esa actitud tan bipolar de Arisha, para Ehpraim y Eirika, ya era normal.

Mientras el ejército nuevamente hablaba entre sí, ella se dedicó a mirarlos. Ya conocía el romance entre Aqua e Ike y admitía que hacían buena pareja, también sabía el rumbo que tomaba la relación de Ghya y Roy y en la que acabaría la de Ephraim y Arisha… Más no estaba segura a dónde tomaba la de Janel y Marth.

Ya había sido confirmado el amor de la chica peliroja al Rey, sin embargo, éste declaraba que sólo era una amiga que le había apoyado después de la muerte de quien él verdaderamente amaba… Y June se sintió pena por Jan.

\- Que complicado es el amor.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?

June negó a las palabras involuntarias que las personas de a su lado escucharon; Se disculpó haber comido tanto y se retiró hacia su tienda para descansar.

\- ¿Cómo estarán allá? – Preguntó mirando el techo de la tienda, acostada dispuesta a dormir - ¿Alguien cuidará a Puchi?

Pensó hasta que el cansancio y sueño la venció.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

\- ¿Ya superaste el trauma de ver a Roy semi desnudo?

June todavía sentía vergüenza cuando alguien comentaba eso, sobre todo, cuando el que lo comentaba era el mismo Rey de Archanea.

\- Ya se me pasó la vergüenza

\- ¿Y el trauma? Me refiero, a lo que viste antes de sanarlo

\- ¿Toda la sangre que se derramó? Un poco. Nunca creí ver algo así en mi vida.

Marth suspiró preocupado sabiendo a que si había tardado semanas en recuperarse de aquella vista, June tardaría meses o años en recuperarse después de haber visto cuerpos totalmente ensangrentados, inertes o peor. Era cierto que todos se habían asustado la primera que empuñaron o mataron a alguien, independientemente de que fuese inocente o no, pero con esfuerzo y metas, lograron superar aquel trauma. Aún tenían pesadillas, pero ya era cotidiano.

\- Pronto saldremos

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A un Reino, sólo si Robin y Chrom lograron convencer a uno de los reyes.

June moldeó los labios, sorprendida y comprendiendo a dónde se refería. Entonces, como todo fan de la saga, la emoción la envolvió por completo de sólo pensar quién estaría allí, independiente del lado que aceptase ayudarles.

Acariciar su suave cabello, mirar dentro de esos ojos tan nobles, tocar esa piel tan blanca y delicada… Oír esa voz que le decía que era perfecta, que amaba pasar el tiempo con ella… Tan sólo verlo a él, el corazón comenzó a latirle y a sentir vergüenza.

\- ¿June?

\- Dime…

\- ¿Fantaseando de nuevo?

\- No, no, no...Bueno sí

Marth había ya recuperado su actitud habitual, junto con ese ánimo de salvar a su gente de una cruel esclavización a manos de alguien que nunca le habían visto el rostro, oído o peleado y ganado.

Volviendo a ser el de antes, se vio el lujo de reír sin ningún tipo de molestia o queja futura.

\- Tenemos tiempo para volver al campamento – Explicó - ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

June miró el claro que tenían el frente, tan cristalino y calmado. Pensó las cosas, estirándose al tener ya una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué opinas de…? ¿Ghya?

\- ¿Qué opino?

Sus "amigos" ya habrían adivinado a qué se refería con esa pregunta, en la facultad donde ella estudiaba, había gente de dinero y de rostro, así que la pregunta de " _Qué opinas de…_ " era común.

\- Sí, no sé… Ehm… ¿Es atractiva? ¿No te gusta?

Marth volvió a reír, incapaz de mantener la seriedad a la pregunta que poseía el mismo grado.

\- Sólo somos amigos

\- Entonces no te interesa sentimentalmente

\- No, no… - Negó con una sonrisa – No podría verla como algo más. Además, Roy me odiaría si intentase algo con la chica que ama

June había ya confirmado dos asuntos que le confundían; Marth no estaba interesado en la Jinete, y Roy sí, lo que llevaba a todas las peleas de atención.

\- ¿Qué tal Aqua?

\- ¿Aqua? – Rió un poco más fuerte a su ocurrencia – Será muy atractiva y fuerte, pero no congeniamos

\- ¿Ah?

\- Hemos peleado muchas veces por la información a sacarle – Explicó – No quiero involucrarme en una relación donde Aqua adora a Ike y viceversa.

Pero no entendía bien eso de la información que ella escondía.

\- Cuando queríamos descubrir algo, ella ya lo había hecho. No sé si lo hacía para molestar, o para que pensáramos, pero se negaba a decirnos. Eso, más mi humor, no era buena combinación.

Ahora comprendía, aunque le ocasionaba cierta inquietud. Aprovechando el momento de confianza, siguió preguntando. Preguntando con cada una de las posibles candidatas, aún así, Marth siempre negó algún tipo de atracción.

\- ¿Janel?

June esperaba que contestase con la misma velocidad que con las propuestas anteriores, pero Marth simplemente se dedicó a callar y pensar con detenimiento.

\- ¿Y…?

La castaña bufó molesta y desesperada, llevaba rato pensando y no sabía si Marth tenía la respuesta que ella esperaba; Aquella que le rechazaba, o confirmaba la idea de que le quería como algo más.

\- Es muy atenta, al menos conmigo – Al fin respondió – Buena confidente, compañera de combate y amiga… sólo eso

\- ¿Seguro? Te has tardado en responder

Rió una última vez, anunciando que era momento de volver y esperar paciente a que el Rey de Ylisse y los estrategas, volviesen con buenas noticias que ayudara al ejército ya sea con provisiones o ejército.

June, en lugar de seguir a Marth y volver al campamento que aún se recuperaba del ataque y secuestro, se sentó en el pasto a mirar con calma el claro.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, cayendo dormida en el pasto húmedo, sonriendo a la ambientación del sueño.

* * *

 _\- ¿June? Despierta, querida…_

 _\- ¡¿Cuánto más llevarás ahí acostada?!_

 _\- ¡Elena! ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana!_

 _\- Perdón, papi…_

 _\- Tan floja como siempre_

 _Molesta a los murmullos y movimientos severos, abrió los ojos siendo recibida por la fuerte luz del foco ahorrador que tenía en la sala principal de su departamento. Se talló los ojos, recordando dónde se hallaba y extrañándose el tiempo que tardó dormida._

 _\- Al fin despiertas_

 _Dejó el movimiento sobre sus ojos al oír la voz femenina y madura que le hablaba. Asustada, forzó su vista a aclarase y mirar a las cuatro personas que se hallaban alrededor._

 _\- Buen día, pequeña – Le saludó la mujer - ¿Dormiste bien?_

 _\- ¿Mamá?_

 _Una mujer de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, de piel ligeramente marcada por la edad, blanca y de ojos color fucsia._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, June? – Sonrió – Suenas como si no me hubiese visto en años._

 _Ella estaba sorprendida y asustada. ¿Era su familia? No… No estaba sola. ¿Y lo que vio? Era un sueño. Palpó en lugar dónde se hallaba, encontrándose con una consola portátil, cerrada que al abrirla, mostró un juego en pausa._

 _\- ¿Fates?_

 _\- ¿Esa cosa aburrida? – Bufó Elena, la hermana menor de June, con el mismo físico que ella – No sé cómo te gusta eso_

 _\- Ya no estás para esos juegos, niña – Suspiró el hombre, de cabello castaño de ojos dorados - ¿Cómo va la Universidad? ¿Has pasado de año?_

 _Y de nuevo, las preguntas que la hastiaban día y noche. "¿Cómo va la Carrera? ¿Has sacado alguna beca? ¿Tienes promedio perfecto? ¿Qué hay de los intercambios? Deberías dejar ese trabajo que gasta tú tiempo y deberías estudiar más."_

 _\- Si me permiten._

 _Una cuarta figura emergió entre las tres que rodeaban a June y le asfixiaban, un joven alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Ethan, quien siempre vio como su hermano, siendo sólo su amigo como papel original._

 _\- June tiene las mejores calificaciones – Le guiñó el ojo cuando nadie veía – Y su trabajo no es exigente, así que tiene tiempo para jugar un rato, ¿No creen?_

 _Por ello le adoraba como nadie más imaginaba._

 _\- Eres un Príncipe – Suspiró Elena_

 _\- Pero nunca superaré a sus Príncipes – Rió el pelirojo señalando la consola abierta de la chica - ¿Cómo se llaman? Ah… ¡Claro! Jamás podré superar a Marth, Roy, Ike…_

 _\- Exactamente, nunca podrás._

 _Estaba en familia de nuevo; El sueño dónde se avisaba del trágico accidente de avión en el que su familia había muerto, sólo había quedado en ello. Una pesadilla… El sueño donde Ethan prometió no verle de nuevo por una discusión sin sentido, era falso. La situación de sus amigos al abandonarle sabiendo de su trágico destino familiar, nunca pasó._

 _\- Puchi~ - Habló, pero la llamada no fue respondida - ¿Puchi? ¿Dónde está Puchi?_

 _Los cuatro miraron confundidos._

 _\- ¿Puchi?_

 _\- ¡Mi gato! – Se exaltó - ¡¿Dónde está Puchi?!_

 _El único que le alivianaba el dolor y soledad que sentía en el corazón, no estaba, logrando aumentar ese sentimiento en grados más altos, casi imposibles de soportar._

 _\- ¡Puchi! – Gritó - ¡Puchi!_

 _\- ¡June! – Le habló su madre - ¡Basta! Ese gato no existe_

 _\- ¡Claro que existe! Los que no existen… son…_

\- ¡J-e!

 _La joven alzó la mirada por inercia, mirando al techo que comenzaba a derrumbarse._

\- ¡D—p-ta!

 _Entonces descubrió, que el que creía sueño, era realidad. Y con lo que fantaseaba y creía verdadero, era sólo otro sueño._

 _\- Ustedes…_

 _\- Ven con nosotros – Le estiró Ethan la mano mientras todo comenzaba a desplomarse – Nunca más volverás a estar sola. ¿Recuerdas los días que pasábamos jugando en el parque? ¿No quieres volver a esos días?_

\- ¡P-r –a—r!

 _Realmente deseaba volver, las pláticas con sus padres, las risas con su hermana, los momentos con su mejor amigo._

\- ¡June!

 _\- Lo lamento – Suspiró como respuesta definitiva tras oír el maullido de un gato – Pero, no estoy sola. Hay quienes me esperan, están preocupados y lo estarán más si no abro los ojos ya._

 _Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, mientras ellos, junto con toda la ambientación, desaparecían._

 _\- Has crecido – Dijo su madre para ser disuelta con el viento_

 _\- Estamos orgullosos – Concluyó su padre_

 _\- No nos olvides – Sonrió Elena por última vez_

 _Antes de que todo se derrumbara quedando en el olvido de nuevo, June miró a quien amaba._

 _\- Recuerda asegurarte de los fuertes, las armas, siempre ten un bastón extra… Salúdame a Marth y a todos tus novios_

 _Cuando parpadeó limpiándose las lágrimas, todo se había vuelto negro y silencioso. Pequeños y delgados pasos se hicieron notar, y cuando bajó la mirada, su corazón latió nuevamente._

 _\- ¡Puchi! – Expresó maravillada cargando la pequeño felino de rayado pelaje – No sabes… el hermoso sueño que tuve… Estaba… Mi familia_

 _Así como todo el sentimiento reciente, los dulces lamidos de Puchi sobre la mejilla de June, también se sentía real. Sabía que era hora de volver a dónde le necesitaban, así que abrió los ojos…_

* * *

\- ¡June! Menos mal has despertado

\- ¡Estábamos preocupados!

\- ¿Estás bien?

Se incorporó, fingiendo que ningún sueño la había molestado y que sólo había dormido más de la cuenta. Quiso comprobar que se hallaba nuevamente en la realidad, al ver a su gato pardo en la tienda donde ella descansaba y el resto le miraba con preocupación. La autolesión era auténtica, la sangre que emanaba y las palabras del resto.

\- Estoy… ¡¿Puchi?! – Expresó sorprendida sosteniendo al gato - ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

El felino sólo maulló para lamer las mejillas de su dueña con preocupación y alegría.

\- El viejo creía que sería buena idea – Explicó Marth – Tal vez, pensó que lo necesitabas

\- Lo necesito – Sonrió acariciando su suave cabeza para luego mirar a los líderes - ¿Qué pasa con esas caras? ¡¿Alguien murió?!

\- June… - Comenzó Eirika – Dormiste cinco días…

\- ¡¿Cinco?!

\- Veamos el lado positivo – Intentó Roy ablandar la situación – No te has perdido de nada.

\- Sólo de una cosa

Todos acordaron dejar a la chica descansar de los hechos, disfrutando el tiempo con su gato, la única familia que le quedaba y que estaba segura, tardaría en irse.

Aún le dolía el pecho, intentando no llorar para no llamar la atención y preocupar de nueva cuenta a los líderes.

\- ¿Ahora viajarás conmigo? – Le preguntó al felino – Será un viaje lleno de peligros, escases de comida. Aquí no hay croquetas

Después de todas las amenazas, Puchi asintió a todo lo que decía, comprendiendo el viaje en el que ambos se meterían ahora. Por lo que June sabía, Robin y Chrom habían vuelto con noticias que eran benéficas no sólo para el ejército, sino, para ella también.

\- Muy bien, Puchi… Comencemos esta guerra...

Inhalando aire y exhalando, se acomodó su ropa, el cabello y abrió las cortinas de la tienda para salir al exterior y molestarse con la luz del sol.

\- ¿Lista?

Asintió a las palabras de Marth, dejándose guiar hasta donde los dos Robin, hablaban con los dueños de las buenas noticias.

\- Ah, June – Le sonrió la femenina – Has despertado

Mirando a los otros líderes, June intentó no gritar de la emoción.

\- Ellos…

\- Sí – Sonrió el chico – Ellos son Xander y Ryoma… Reyes de Nohr y Hoshido respectivamente.

A su lado respectivo, una chica y un chico de extremo parecido. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos y que lo que los diferenciaba, eran las armaduras negra y blanca.

\- Ellos son Corrin…

\- Entonces… El que ellos estén aquí

\- Así es – Concluyó Marth – Ambos reinos han decidido ayudarnos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

Se talló los ojos con cansancio, intentando recordar las formas en medición de tiempo en la época en la que se hallaba, fracasando rápidamente en el intento. Había visitado ya el "castillo" que ahora le pertenencia a ambos Corrin y fue un obsequio de la amada Lilith, aún recordando lo triste que era perderla, sólo había visto a los Reyes más no al resto.

No podía diferenciar la noche o el día, no sabía la hora y desde su llegada, se encerró en su señalada habitación revisando mil y un veces los mapas de continentes donde, gracias a líneas, puntos y demás, se encontraban los estados tomados por el ejército contrario.

La puerta de madera fue golpeada de forma delicada y tras una contestación amable, la señorita de servicio entró pidiendo disculpas por su intromisión. Una joven de cabello ligeramente rosado, cola de caballo con un flequillo en corte recto y horizontal combinando esa ropa de servicio; Felicia, siendo el nombre de la chica, se percató de lo ordenada que se hallaba la habitación.

La cama en perfecto estado, el librero que se hallaba al lado pegado a la pared de la ventana estaba semi vacío, el calzado estaba esparcido por todo el lugar mientras todo el desorden se encontraba en el escritorio de la castaña.

Felicia miró alrededor de la habitación, hasta encontrar un lugar donde depositar la bandeja con la taza de té y galletitas y que ese lugar, fuese la cama.

\- Aquí he dejado lo que me pidió – Comenzó intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha - ¿Necesita algo más?

Sin contestación alguna, haciendo bien su trabajo, se encaminó a la salida para verificar si alguien más necesitaba de ella.

\- ¡Ah! Felicia

La chica se detuvo en cuanto June le llamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Ella creí que sería algo más importante, durante la guerra no había sido de tanta ayuda (Sólo para algunas ocasiones) y esta vez, esperaba fuera la excepción.

\- Pasado de media noche – Respondió - ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

\- No, gracias – Le dirigió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa – Perdona por tener que llamarte a estas horas.

\- No se preocupe – Y con una risilla sincera, Felicia salió de la habitación dejando a June de nuevo sola – Espero que esté bien

Era muy buena en la clase de Historia Universal, podía memorizar textos de importancia, fechas y localizaciones con completa facilidad; ¿Por qué no escogió eso como carrera de vida? Prefería las ciencias exactas. Con esa habilidad, pudo fácilmente encontrar el patrón de los mapas de conquista sobre del de los aliados.

A altas horas de la madrugada, y desde su llegada, su cerebro comenzó a des funcionar con regularidad, su mente comenzó a divagar y sus ojos a cerrarse con inercia…

Estiró los brazos, haciendo un sonido característico sobre sus huesos que hacían el esfuerzo por acomodarse en su lugar, mientras intentaba pasarlas las manos por su enmarañado cabello castaño para intentar acomodarlo.

\- Realmente he hecho un desorden aquí – Se dijo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar – Bueno, mañana acomodaré

El cansancio era tanto, que vestida y mal peinada, se arrojó sobre la cómoda cama después de retirar la bandeja y comer una galleta para no desperdiciar.

\- Yo tenía el deseo de conocer a los miembros del castillo – Suspiró agotada y soñadora enterrando el rostro en la almohada – Será mañana

* * *

\- No entiendo por qué nos has despertado a Aqua y a mí para ir a ver a June a mitad de la noche – Resopló Janel para evitar soltar un bostezo – Podías venir tú sola, Life…

\- Le pregunté a la señorita Felicia si ya se había ido a dormir – Explicó – Ella dijo que no, así que podemos ir a verla

\- Odio este castillo – Gruñó Aqua al haberle quitado horas de sueño – Llevamos dando vueltas sin hallar esa susodicha habitación

Puede que fuese verdad; Ahora "El castillo" de Corrin se había separado en habitaciones que se esparcían por todo el terrero, exceptuando el suyo y el de su familia, y encontrar la habitación de June era una tarea difícil de realizar puesto que todos los edificios se parecían entre sí durante la noche.

\- Tal deberíamos regresar… June no se irá aún

\- Es verdad, volvamos

Sin embargo, al dar un paso de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones, un viento helado golpeó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Creí que el clima era estable en este lugar – Se quejó malhumorada la más alta

\- Apenas es soportable

Aquel lugar se caracterizaba por tener un clima aceptable, neutral para una sana estadía, ahora era todo lo contrario, el frío aumentaba a cada grado. Era casi imposible mantenerse de pie o consciente… Hasta que al fin, el frío se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No tengo idea, pero acabó

Aquella no era la única preocupación en sus mentes o vista, una figura que era imposible observar con detenimiento, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia frente a ellas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Aqua

\- ¿Asustada? – Rió Jan

\- Eso quisieras

\- Disculpen… - Las llamó Life intentando ablandar el ambiente entre las féminas - ¿No deberíamos volver?

\- Primero hay que saber que es eso – Señaló la mayor al desconocido

El tono de la figura era, en ciertos términos conocidos y coloquiales, "invisible"; Podían saber dónde comenzaba y terminaba una extremidad puesto que se tornaba de cierto color con el movimiento qué hacía. Se confundía fácilmente con el entorno y no emitía ruido alguno.

" _Ustedes…"_ – Por fin habló lo que parecía, señalarlas – _"Conocerán el sufrimiento"_

\- Ya lo conocemos, no sería raro…

" _¡Ahora!"_

El movimiento fue tan rápido que apenas fueron capaces de esquivar el ataque.

* * *

June cayó al suelo, confundía a los repentinos gritos y sonidos que se llevaban a cabo fuera de su habitación. Serios golpeteos la despertaron por completo y la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Roy!

El pelirojo entró seguido de otro chico, uno de cabellera al tono gris, atado en una cola de caballo portando un arco.

\- Ese es… ¡¿Takumi?!

Estaba soñando, lo estaba. ¡Era de quienes quería ver en ese castillo y ahora lo veía! No podía ser esto mejor. Pero… Bueno, al juzgar por los sonidos del exterior, la sangre que manchaba ambos rostros masculinos, la suciedad y exaltación, no era un buen momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó buscando su calzado hasta hallarlo - ¿Por qué… están así?

\- ¿Tú eres June? – Preguntó el arquero

June pudo morir con esa madura y bella voz, siendo asentir lo único logrado. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y Roy se dirigió a ella.

\- Vamos a huir de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intentando controlar sus ganas de volverse ansiosa por una respuesta

\- El ejército apareció – Respondió Takumi verificando los pasillos – Atacó a Life, Aqua y Janel hace unos momentos. Me sorprende que no despertaras con todo ese ruido

Se avergonzó, recordando que era poseedora de la enfermedad del sueño pesado.

\- Te irás con Takumi – Siguió explicando preparando su arma de nueva cuenta – Se reunirán con Marth y Corrin los sacará de aquí

\- ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? – Preguntó preocupada mientras se dejaba jalar por el otro chico hacia una vía de escape – Nos alcanzarán, ¿Verdad?

El movimiento de la palma de su mano sobre su cabello en un modo de desordenarlo, transmitía calma y verdad. Los alcanzarían, pero no sería pronto. Deseando suerte para el camino, Roy tomó camino hacia el lado contrario para evitar algún seguimiento enemigo hacia ellos, mientras Takumi lideraba el camino corto y seguro hacia el Rey de cabello azul.

\- ¿El resto? ¿Se halla en el campo?

\- Sí, sólo intentan retenerlos – Explicó – Será imposible ganarles aún con la fuerza que tenemos. Aún me pregunto cómo llegaron aquí.

No quería pensar en eso, sólo quería ayudar a enfrentarles, pero no era capaz. ¿Cuándo lo sería? ¿Cuándo sería el momento en que vería al ejército pelear para ser capaz de encontrar una forma de combatirles? Estaba deseosa, lo admitía, pero el miedo no dejaba de poseerla.

Salieron de la habitación para rodear el campo de batalla y no ser vistos. Intentaban retener a los soldados invisibles, de entre dos y tres. Algunos usando armas divinas, otros usando armas de plata y aquellos que no podían combatir, usando bastones curativos desde puntos lejanos pero clave.

\- Todos… se ven cansados…

Intentó no mirar, sólo fijar su vista en la espalda del arquero y seguirle el paso.

Al entrar por el pasillo que daba acceso a la salida, fueron interceptados por otro soldado del cual no era visible a simple vista. Uno, dos, tres soldados que impedirían la huída de ambos.

No había escape.

* * *

 _ **Para quien aún le interese, continuaré este fic hasta el final (Ya todo está escrito) y para los dueños de los OC que me prestaron hace ya tiempo, los pido nuevamente para acabarlo formalmente. Publicaré la parte 7 pronto y el fic "New Future" es una secuela directa de este por lo que no actualizaré hasta acabarlo. Por ahora, nos leemos y gracias por seguirlo**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem y los Oc son de su respectivo autor**_.

* * *

June intentaba alentar al arquero con palabras de ánimo, pero era difícil no decaer cuando veía cómo el Príncipe era lastimado con las armas de los soldados invisibles; Gritaba para pedir ayuda, pero nadie acudía. No quería perderlo, sabía que no lo haría, pero el sentimiento era mayor, sentía mucho miedo.

\- ¡June! ¡Vete! - Le gritó con sentimiento de desesperación - ¡Yo me haré cargo!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Hazlo!

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a palidecer por la impotencia que sentía. Prometió volver con refuerzos y se fue.

La primera vez que caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la entrada al castillo de Corrin, su corazón latía con calma y alegría que el transcurso fue de sólo segundos; Ahora, latía con fueza hasta doler, que el camino se alargaba más y más, logrando eso en horas y largas horas.

Salió de allí sin detenerse, sin girar hacia atrás, buscando algún escondite o alguien a quién ayudar, pero sólo había terminado en medio del bosque.

Se detuvo, jadeando de cansancio, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Escuchó pisadas rápidas pero muy ligeras, alzó la mirada en cuanto el calzado se notó y el silencio le envolvió.

\- ¡Señorita June!

\- L-Life… ¡Estás bien!

June la estrechó, incapaz de ocultar su alegría al ver a algún miembro sin heridas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – June veía en ella a su hermana menor, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada - ¿Qué sucedió con Robin?

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias – Sonrió – La vimos escapando del castillo, así que el señor Robin y yo venimos tras usted, pero él se quedó ayudando al joven Takumi.

Al menos, Takumi ya no estaba solo enfrentando al ejército invisible de la destrucción, lo cuál le hacía preguntar, ¿Así eran ellos? ¿Por eso los líderes no podían derrotarlos aún? Tembló.

Se sentó recargada en un árbol, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Señorita June?

Life se sentó a su lado y ella le envió una ligera sonrisa para ocultar su rostro nuevamente.

\- El señor Robin me dijo que volvieramos cuando la batalla acabara, pero… No sé cuándo es eso.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos bien aquí

Los árboles y pastizales que le rodeaban, les escondían de las miradas del ejército.

\- ¿Segura que se encuentra bien?

Negó.

\- Esto todavía es demasiado para mí, pero… Supongo que ustedes han estado en esto bastante tiempo

Life, entre silencios, le dio la razón.

\- ¿Quisiera hablar de algo? ¿Por qué no me cuenta de su mundo? Digo… si usted gusta

June estiró las piernas y se limpió los ojos.

\- Yo tenía una buena vida, un par de padres amorosos, una hermanita berrinchuda, pero me apoyaba bastante… Un… mejor amigo que se igualaba a los príncipes de cuentos de infantiles. – Comenzó – Cada fin de semana, a pesar de alguna ligera disputa, comiamos en el parque que estaba frente a nuestro edificio. En mi cumpleaños hace tres años, me regalaron una mascota.

En ese momento, el miedo le invadió.

\- ¡Mi gato!

\- No se preocupe por él – Life sonrió – Yo lo escondí bien, estará a salvo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con su familia? ¿Qué pasó con su mejor amigo?

June regresó a abrazar sus piernas y apoyar su barbilla encima de sus rodillas.

\- Mi familia falleció en un accidente de avión, iban camino a sus vacaciones, yo no pude ir por la escuela y no puedo decir que me alegra. Y mi mejor amigo… Se alejó de mí poco después – Se pasó la mano derecha por sus ojos al notarlos humedos – Él salía con una chica que parecía buena, pero resultó tóxica. Él se alejó cuando le advertí lo mala que era y él sólo me respondió que sólo quería mantenerlo atado a mí con la excusa de mi soledad familar.

\- Lo siento mucho, no pensé que…

\- No pasa nada – Sonrió- Es algo que se supera y queda como un mal recuerdo. Sólo…

\- ¿Los extraña mucho?

\- Sólo a mi amigo pues era lo único que me quedaba… Me gustaría verle una vez más sólo para disculparme.

No soltó ninguna lágrima, pero el desahogo seguía lastimando la boca de su garganta. Life ideó un plan para devolverle el ánimo, contándole acerca de todas las aventuras que ha tenido en el castillo de Ylisse junto a Robin, Chrom y los príncipes Lucina y Morgan.

June rió al verla tan feliz, y ese era el tipo de motivación que necesitaba para levantarse y seguir con sus planes de retomar las capitales y acabar con el ejército que acosaba a sus nuevos amigos.

El silencio les hizo compañía por varios segundos, los suficientes para notar las perturbaciones en el ambiente.

El crujido de las ramas caídas les trajo de vuelta llevando sus miradas a una sola dirección. Eran varias pisadas, probablemente más de uno les haría compañía pronto. Ambas se levantaron buscando una ruta de escape y ante el sonido casi frente a ellas, June tomó un pedazo de madera en forma de ataque y distracción para Life.

El sonido pronto apareció en forma del ejército…

\- ¿June?

\- ¡Princípe Leo!

Pero amigo…

Estaba feliz, aliviada y emocionada. Soltó la madera, soltando un suspiro de alivio y alegría. Por un momento, el miedo le había sobrellevado, ahora sólo irradiaba felicidad.

\- ¿Están bien las dos?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias por venir!

June escondió aquel lado friki al ver a Leo sólo para volver a casa.

* * *

\- ¡June! – Eirika le abrazó – Menos mal estás bien

Ella correspondió timidamente al abrazo de la joven, avergonzada por la muestra de cariño. Todos los líderes estaban ahí, menos algunos.

\- ¿Dónde están Ike y Roy? – Preguntó y la peor idea se le cruzó – No me digan que…

\- No, ellos están bien – Hector habló – Están en otra habitación, con Janel y Aqua…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Ellas fueron las primeras en ser atacadas por el ejército de la destrucción, recibieron heridas graves y profundas – Explicó Lyndis – Pero aún respiran y eso es importante

Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, el peso se disvolvió al saber que Takumi estaba bien y al tener a su gato entre sus brazos escuchándolo maullar.

\- Tenemos la siguiente situación – Marth apareció en la habitación, aparentemente distraído y preocupado - ¿Cómo descubrieron el escondite?

\- ¿No tendremos algún espía? – Preguntó Seliph

\- No, es obvio que no, sólo estamos los líderes.

\- ¿Qué hay del castillo de Corrin?

Ante la acusación, los príncipe dragón se levataron ofendidos.

\- ¡Nuestro castillo es altamente seguro! – Respondió ella

\- ¡Es injustificable culparnos cuando puede haber alguien entre ustedes! – Le apoyó él

La discusión comenzó a alzarse, las voces se notaban no sólo en la habitación. El hecho de encontrarles en un lugar, que se supone es seguro, les alteró de una manera muy alarmante.

\- ¡Callense ya!- Gritó June harta - ¡Esto no arreglará nada! ¡Independientemente de qué sucedió, necesitamos encontrar otro escondite!

Muchos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso ella al encontrarse gritando.

\- Ella tiene razón – Comentó Ephraim – Necesitamos otro escondite que no sea visible para el ojo humano, sólo así podremos pensar con claridad y terminar de ccurar nuestras heridas.

\- ¿Pero dónde? – Le cuestionó Alm – El bosque ya no es seguro y cada país ha sido tomado

\- Menos uno…

Los peliblancos se miraron un par de segundos, meditanto sus respuestas y hallando la sola indicada.

\- Todavía tenemos uno, sólo tenemos acceso en una parte… Podemos escondernos allí un tiempo, hasta sanar por completo y encontrar otro escondite más seguro

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntaron

\- No podemos decirlo, pero es seguro

June lo sabía, el reino de Valla.

\- Ah, June…

Levantó la mirada del suelo, saludando con la mano al antiguo gobernante de Pherae, Eliwood, quién salía de la habitación con un traste pequeño llena de agua rojiza y un trapo del mismo color.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

Ella le contó todo el plan, acerca de salir en un par de días, o antes, hacia un cañón en dónde el Reino que Corrin les había mencionado les esperaba. Allí se podrían curar las heridas por completo, se ocultarían bajo el ejército de la destrucción y podrían incluso, encontrar la forma de tomar una capital nuevamente.

\- Ya veo, menos mal.

\- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó June preocupada

\- Aqua acaba de despertar – Respondió – Jan parece que dormirá hasta mañana

\- Estará bien, ya verá

El gobernante le agradeció el apoyo y él se retiró, June esperó y decidió entrar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Notó la presencia de Marth y Ghya no muy lejos de la habitación y en cuanto la divisaron, ella les hizo un ademán con la cabeza, marchándose rápidamente.

Regresó a la habitación encontrándola un desastre. Puchi bajó de sus brazos y es acomodó entre los destrosos de la cama.

\- Mañana estaremos mejor – Comentó mirándole incomodo – Podrás dormir en una cama pronto.

Él le contestó no muy satisfecho.

\- ¡Hey, te dije que no habría comodidades! Aún así has decido acompañarme.

Le habló un poco más animado, finalmente consiliándose ante el sueño.

\- Sí – Siguió ella buscando y sacudiendo las cobijas – Mañana estaremos mejor

Realmente lo deseaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados no son de mi pertenencia._ **

* * *

El silencio del ambiente, sumando el frío que le calaba por la gruesa capa que le envolvía por completo, completaba su desconcierto sobre el camino.

Había despertado temprano, preparado sus cosas y arreglado un poco la habitación tras el desastre. Cargó a su mascota en sus brazos y salió cerrando con seguro.

Salió del edificio donde algunos miembros del ejército dormían. El sol aún no salía y la mayoría se encontraban en el exterior.

\- ¿Están listos? Partiremos en cuanto Marth indique

\- Sí.

Algunos lucían cansados, otros lucían muy frescos. Jun dejó a su mascota en el carro de provisiones y éste se acomodó. Se acercó a Aqua y Janel verificando su estado.

\- He estado peor - Dijo la mayor

\- Podremos viajar - Sonrió la pelirroja.

Ella asintió y se acercó, como todo estratega, al comandante, siendo Marth en esta ocasión.

\- Sin más demoras, será mejor marchar. Intentemos no tomar demasiados descansos si no queremos ser rastreados. Corrin no nos dijo el nombre por seguridad, pero confiamos en ellos.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Entonces marchemos!

Entonces, salieron por la salida sur de la plaza en el lugar más cercano al cañón sin fondo.

Actualmente, el último descanso hasta su llegada, llegó. Tomaron agua y un poco de comida, descansaron y esperaron.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - Preguntó Jun a los príncipes dragón

\- Un par de horas.

Dejándolos platicar con sus respectivos hermanos, se acercó a donde Roy descansaba en el suelo. Habían adquirido cierta conexión de amistad, era común, le recordaba a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué estás solo...?

\- Pienso...

Ella se sentó, mirando a la familia del marqués hablar entre sí.

\- Oye, Roy... – Comenzó cruzándose de piernas – Ayer me encontré a tu padre después de la cena, y bueno, quise preguntarle acerca de tu madre… Él ignoró mi pregunta. ¿Por qué tu padre reaccionaría así?

Roy acomodó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza en una posición más cómoda, tomó aire y comenzó.

\- Como sabes, todos nuestros reinos han sido tomados – June asintió – Eso incluye el mío, el de Seliph, Leif y Lucina

Aunque a Lucina no la había visto todavía, conocía algo de su historia.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Algo así como el futuro?

\- Exactamente… En mi futuro, verás… - Parecía dolerle la respuesta – El ejército de la destrucción tiene algo en contra de "la segunda generación", o sea, nosotros. Su ejército arrasó con el nuestro, no dejaron a nadie con vida. Mi ejército, mi gente, mis amigos… Mi madre.

June por un momento se arrepintió de preguntar.

\- Antes de que atacaran el Pherae de su presente, el viejo nos envió a Jan y a mí con ellos para poder advertirles. Yo… Tuve que decirles que pasó con mamá, inmediatamente, atacaron el castillo y en un plan de escape, Mark fue capturada.

Realmente era una tragedia.

\- Pero, ella está bien, ¿O no? – Sonrió nerviosa – Ustedes siguen aquí

Se incorporó del suelo y se encogió de hombros

\- Tal vez, pero tú debes saber que el futuro de Lucina ya no existe porque cambiaron el presente. Ella debería haber desaparecido, pero se mantuvo viva. ¿Eso pasará con nosotros?

¿Cómo subir el ánimo una vez más?

\- Mi padre no habla de ella porque no quiere pensar que puede perder a otro ser querido.

Lord Elbert y Ninian se habían marchado para no volver, dejando un peso de melancolía. ¿Quién sabe? Era muy posible que incluso la madre de Eliwood antes o durante estos acontecimientos.

Le puso una mano en su hombro de modo reconfortante, sonriéndole diciendo con la sola mirada que ella estaría bien. Roy le correspondió.

\- ¡Hora de irnos!

Él se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano que June aceptó con gusto. En el recorrido, Janel se le adelantó para conversar con él cosa que Jun aceptó e interpretó como celos familiares.

Mientras más minutos caminaban, la ambientación comenzaba a cambiar con cada paso. El frío arreció en cada instante, las nubes cubrían el cielo en tonalidades más oscuras y el suelo se agrietaba.

Las dos horas prometidas de Corrin transcurrieron y el camino cesó.

\- Aquí estamos – Anunció Corrin mirando a su contraparte femenina

\- La forma de llegar a ella…

\- Es lanzarse al vacío, ¿No?

Ambos confirmaron su teoría, cruzando por el puente hasta la mitad, sujetando la soga de seguridad con fuerza.

\- Un momento… ¡¿Lanzarnos?! – Expresó Hector con pasmo - ¡Es un cañón sin fondo!

\- ¡Es la única forma! – Contradijeron

No muchos estaban conformes con la respuesta, pero sabían que ellos no mentían. June se interpuso, dando fin a la disputa, y declarando que ella saltaría.

\- Si es la única forma, tienen mi apoyo – Comentó abrazando y cubriendo a su mascota con su capa – Yo sé que tienen el apoyo de todos

Así era, con dudas en la mente todavía, aceptaron. Por desgracia, tendrían que deshacerse de todas sus pertenencias que no pudieran llevar encima. Con decisión y algún temor, todos se posaron en la orilla detrás de la soga de seguridad y apoyo.

\- Mis hermanos han ido primero para asegurar el área – Dijo la Princesa

Ahora entendía el por qué se habían adelantado.

– Así que… cuando gusten.

June tragó saliva con absoluto temor. Abrazó a su mascota pegándola al pecho, se acercó más a la orilla y al ver que la princesa dragón se había lanzado, ella le imitó con inseguridad y en una sola posición.

Sintió el aire pegándole con fuerza en la nuca, la espalda y las piernas, cerró los ojos fuertemente y, aunque quisiera, no podía gritar. Apretó a su mascota con fuerza, pero no demasiado para lastimarla.

El aire en el cuerpo, la velocidad y el miedo a golpearse con algún relieve o roca, le molestaron hasta el punto de hacerle perder la consciencia.

Se levantó de golpe, respirando con agitación y espasmos en su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada de qué preocuparse.

Calmó su respiración hasta el punto normal, desenvolvió a su mascota notándola aún adormilada y dejándola en el suelo para poder levantarse y sacudirse el polvo impregnado.

Saludó a Ephraim, Celica, Eliwood y Leif con un movimiento de cabeza, observando el lugar.

\- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que existía un reino así? – Celica habló maravillada

\- ¿Dónde está el resto? – Preguntó June

\- El príncipe Corrin dijo que posiblemente terminaríamos en diferentes zonas – Explicó Ephraim – El asunto preocupante es, ¿Quiénes acabaron solos? No sabemos si este lugar es seguro

\- Debe serlo – Contradijo Leif – No habría motivo por el que nos trajeran a un peligroso lugar.

June observó los pedazos de tierra que se encontraban flotando en el cielo de una forma extraña, las edificaciones caídas o las que sólo quedaban paredes agrietadas. Era un reino decaído, en ruinas por completo. ¿Algo quedaba de pie?

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó June - ¿Nos ponemos en marcha y nos perdemos en el intento?

\- Lo más seguro es esperar a alguno de los Príncipes – Opinó Celica – Ellos conocen este lugar, probablemente nos busquen

Por supuesto, mientras tanto, podrían charlar y conocerse.

Eliwood, quién no había emitido ningún sonido, permaneció con la vista hacia la nada.

\- ¿Lord Eliwood? – Preguntó June preocupada - ¿Ocurre algo?

Miró hacia donde él, observando con cautela y afinando sus sentidos en su máximo. Tras un minuto exacto, una figura apareció en la gran planicie de la isla en turno.

Al reconocer al jinete de armadura negra, Leif y Eliwood desenvainaron su espada, Ephraim sujetó su lanza con fuerza y Celica abrió su tomo de magia. Todos hicieron a June retroceder en un intento de protección.

El jinete, miembro del ejército de la destrucción, se detuvo de golpe a mitad del camino.

Los cinco miraron con extrañeza sus acciones, más no dejaron sus armas, el desconocido comenzaba a bajar… Hasta que una cabellera castaña se asomó detrás de él interrumpiendo su acción.

\- ¡Lord Eliwood!

Era…

\- ¡Mark!

La estratega bajó del caballo torpemente, teniendo dificultades para correr gracias a su enorme capa con capucha café.

\- ¡Mark! ¡Eres tú!

June, al igual que el resto de miembros en el pequeño contingente, se acercaron con recelo. Aún así, pudo notar lo feliz que el marqués se encontraba al encontrarse nuevamente con la estratega que, a palabras de Roy, había sido aprisionada en la toma del castillo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? – Preguntó con notable preocupación al tenerla en sus brazos

\- Un poco, solamente – Admitió – Pero no son heridas graves

June realmente se sentía rara al verles unidos, siempre supo que había un vinculo entre estratega y señor – _Como el caso de Chris y Marth o Robin y Chrom_ \- más no creyó que pasaría a más de una amistad – _Como el caso de "Robin femenina", y Chrom.-_

Le hacía preguntarse el qué hubiera sucedido si Ninian se quedase en su mundo. Era obvio que en la realidad de June, Mark había desaparecido, en este universo, ella estaba viva y la estaba viendo físicamente. Y no sólo eso, había tenido una historia con Eliwood.

Era obvio que este "universo" era "falso", pero le gustaba ver lo feliz que ambos eran. Janel no existía y aunque lo sabía, no quería recordarlo.

Ella no tenía ningún problema con que en su universo, cualquiera pudiera ser la madre de Roy, admitía que le gustaban las tres candidatas, pero jamás terminaba con un final en pareja pues se le hacía injusto. A veces, Lyn se quedaba con Kent, con Hector o Rath, otras, Fiora se quedaba con Sain o Kent y, finalmente, Ninian regresaba a su tierra… Ninguna con Eliwood. Pensaba que así, podría haber otro final feliz fuera del genérico y obligatorio.

Ahora entendía que, posiblemente, su decisión se había marcado como en final feliz con Mark. Ella "desapareció" como estratega, no como persona.

Le estaba dando demasiados rodeos.

\- ¡¿Dónde están Roy y Jan?!

Eliwood le explicó sobre su posible separación causando más pánico, aliviándola con la posibilidad de que, al saltar juntos, terminaran de la misma forma.

\- No quiero interrumpir su momento – Tosió Ephraim – Pero tenemos a un jinete de la destrucción aquí

\- No nos ha atacado… - Susurró Celica

\- Él me sacó del castillo y liberó a algunos amigos – Explicó Mark acomodándose sus ropas, sacando su lado táctico - Conocía este extraño reino y, conociendo a su nueva estratega, sabía que los traería…

\- Pero mi idea no era esa – Admitió – Fue de Corrin…

\- Pero admite que lo pensaste

La voz masculina del jinete sorprendió a los miembros, menos a Mark, pues creían que el ejército era incapaz de hablar. Bajó del caballo notando la diferencia de altura entre él y June. Ella tragó nerviosa al verle tan cerca, finalmente el jinete se quitó el casco por completo revelando su identidad.

\- Vaya que has madurado, June… aunque sigues siendo muy bajita

\- ¡Ethan!

Aquel que dominaba en sus más profundos sueños y deseos.

* * *

 _Arco: Blazing Sword._  
 _Capítulos: 4_  
 _Próximo: Desconocido.  
_

 _Quien lea "Una vez más", sabrá que no shipeo el NinianXEliwood, aunque tampoco con Lyn y Fiora y para dar la existencia de Roy, usé a Mark. Janel es mi OC que viene gracias al tactico (Como un Morgan o un Kanna). Este será el único capítulo con estos dos, luego sacaré otro con Mark en caso de no gustarles estos dos. Como se ve, viene por arcos así que no sé cuál será el próximo. Sin más._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE así como los respectivos Oc no son de mi pertenencia.** _

* * *

Los siete tomaron asiento en el húmedo pasto de la isla, calmados pero desesperados por aún no ser encontrados.

\- Sé que esto debo decirlo con Marth presente - Comenzó la táctica mirando a June lanzándole a la vez una sonrisa - Pero tú le darás un breve resumen.

June asintió.

\- A casi nada de la advertencia de Roy y Janel, fuimos atacados por el ejército de la destrucción y fue coincidencia que Lyndis y Hector estuvieran con nosotros

\- Coincidencia, sí

\- Ellos buscaban a los héroes que irrumpieron en el plan de Nergal con los dragones, pero éstos ya se habían marchado. Todos aquellos que se encontraban en el castillo y habían participado, fueron encerrados. Los que no...

Su silencio les bastó para conocer su respuesta.

\- No sé cómo fue, pero se enteraron de que Roy les había advertido acerca del ataque, así que sin pretexto ni duda, declararon que matarían a todo el ejército.

\- ¿Cómo huyó? - Preguntó Celica

\- Los miembros que no estaban en Pherae, conocían dicho ataque y nos ayudaron a una liberación... Dirigida por él.

Al ver a Mark señalar al joven con armadura negra, sus dudas se iban disipando poco a poco, aunque no por completo.

\- Aún así, no fue suficiente. Sólo yo salí de ahí - Suspiró - Muchos de nuestros amigos fueron capturados y no sé qué pasó con ellos...

\- Si saben que está libre... - Comenzó Ephraim - También saben que vendría ante June y el ejército del despertar.

\- Así que posiblemente crean que está en un movimiento de liberación a Pherae - Siguió Leif - Si es así…

\- Puede que sus amigos estén bien, capturados, pero bien.

\- Roy me dijo que el ejército de la destrucción había asesinado sin lástima - Secundó Eliwood - Pero cuando nos atacaron, apenas lo hacían.

\- ¿Quiere decir que el ejército es diferente? - Preguntó June

\- Lo que hay es el lapso de tiempo - Explicó Ethan a lo que todos se giraron a él - Fui un miembro del ejército, conocí su historia

\- ¿Entonces sabes quién es el líder? - Preguntaron esperanzados

\- No, pero conozco sus intenciones

\- ¡Padre!

La explicación del nuevo miembro se detuvo de golpe al grito de un par de jóvenes de rojizo cabello. Todos se levantaron, recibiendo al Príncipe Dragón y a los jóvenes lyciano que corrían al ver a su progenitor. Se detuvieron en medio del campo, con sorpresa y asombro.

\- ¡Roy, Janel!

\- ¡Madre!

Cual niños pequeños, se lanzaron a su madre en llanto.

June se acercó a Corrin, quiénes miraban con recelo y odio al joven caballero.

\- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó ella

\- ¿No les ha hecho nada? - Preguntó él

\- No, no, él... Es Ethan, es mi mejor amigo y salvó a Mark

* * *

\- Entonces eres Ethan, y el viejo del Outrealm te trajo aquí...

El chico asintió intimidado a las fuertes miradas de todos los nobles que se encontraban en la sala.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención? - Preguntó Seliph

\- Él ha dicho que el viejo lo trajo - Defendió Eirika

\- Eso no significa que esté de nuestro lado - Secundó Ike

\- ¿Qué si tiene intenciones malas? - Siguió Alm

\- ¡Salvó a Mark! - Gritó Lyndis - ¡Eso muestra sus intenciones!

\- ¡Puede ser una trampa bien hecha! - Contradijo Hector.

\- ¿Trampa? - Celica cuestionó - ¡No llevaba armas consigo!

\- ¡Pero conoce Valla! - Explotaron los príncipes Dragón - ¡Nadie más que nosotros sabe de él!

\- ¿Qué me dicen de June? - Habló la estratega peliblanca

\- Ella dijo que era su amigo, entonces en su mundo también lo conoce – Apoyó el estratega

La discusión se tornó más fuerte.

\- ¡Silencio todos!

Pero el grito de Marth les calló, además de dejarles sorprendidos.

\- Todos tenemos nuestras dudas, es cierto que salvó a la señorita Mark y que también porta el uniforme del ejército de la destrucción... Pero hagamos algo. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos quedarse, bajo la vigilancia de algunos?

Algunos torcieron los labios en disgusto.

\- Será bajo el cuidado de Hector, Ike y el Príncipe Corrin, luego se turnarán. ¿Qué dicen?

Ethan asintió frenético mientras los susodichos sin ninguna otra opción.

\- Entonces está dicho. ¿June, me acompañas?

Se levantó de la silla, saliendo con Marth de la sala, dejando a los nobles jugando piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quiénes eran los siguientes en cuidar a Ethan.

\- ¿Está bien para ti que se quede? - Preguntó

Ella dudó.

\- Salvó a Mark...

\- Pero te abandonó a ti

¿O era ella quien lo hizo?

\- Yo le había dicho a Life que quería verlo, olvidando el pasado...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Está bien que se quede

Él sonrió contagiando a June.

\- Te dejo un momento, acompañaré a Ghya a conocer a su suegra.

\- ¿Mark?

\- La misma - Rió

June omitió un "también la tuya" cuando posiblemente estaba en un error. Caeda nunca le cayó mal, pero siempre prefirió otro prospecto para Marth... ¡Como Catria! Que desdichado el amor.

Siguió sus pasos, observando el enorme castillo de Valla, donde uno de los Corrin era el gobernante.

Se topó con los miembros de ambos ejércitos, saludándose entre sí... Menos tres.

\- ¡Señorita June! - Se le acercó Flora - Su baño está listo

\- ¿Un baño? ¿En serio? ¡Llevo deseando uno hace milenios!

Un poco de paz.

\- Disculpa, Flora... - Ella le miró - ¿Dónde están Laslow, Selena y Odin?

\- ¿Ellos? Nadie les ha visto desde que la guerra comenzó - Explicó - Lord Xander, Lady Camilla y Lord Leon saben, pero no han dicho más

Ella creía saber... Justo dónde Lucina estaba.

Pero ahora, ese no era el tema. ¡Debía darse una ducha primero!

* * *

Aunque no era el delicioso aroma a manzana que solía oler en su cabello después de una ducha, el simple hecho de tenerlo limpio le bastaba por demás. Tenía otra muda de ropa mientras la otra era lavada, se sentía completamente como nueva.

\- ¡June!

Se quitó la tela del cabello para secarse las puntas mientras recibía a Ethan, con la misma armadura negra.

\- ¿Por qué no pides otro cambio de ropa? – Preguntó cansada – El negro no te va

Sin embargo, el joven caballero es arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, atrajo la mirada de sorpresa de algunos junto con la de June.

\- Perdóname… Actué como un tonto, te dije cosas horribles y jamás me di cuenta que lo hacías por mí. Al final, siempre tienes razón.

Ella infló la mejilla derecha, cruzándose de brazos para finalmente soltar el suspiro de dolor.

\- ¿Estás arrepentido por haberme dicho solitaria? ¿O amargada? ¿Estás arrepentido por abandonarme?

\- Todos los días…

Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, los presentes se asustaron.

\- Ven, vamos a ver si Corrin tiene alguna armadura de Paladín que te quede.

Ethan se levantó, confundido y ligeramente dolido.

\- Ju…

Ella sonrió y él se contagió después de recuperarse.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme con esta?

\- Sólo si quieres que sigan desconfiando de ti

\- Pero me gusta, no me niegues que es grandiosa.

\- Sólo en tus sueños

* * *

\- Mueve tu brazo

Roy obedeció y sonrió enormemente al tenerlo finalmente a su capacidad.

\- ¡¿Hace cuánto que no lo movía así?! ¡Se siente bien estar de vuelta!

Ghya lo empujó fuera de la silla para dejarle el espacio a Eirika con su herida en el rostro, Roy le enseñó la lengua dejando a Ghya contraatacar.

\- Dejen de actuar como niños – Les regañó Marth

\- ¡Ella comenzó!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Fuiste tú al no moverte!

Marth los dejó discutir mientras se dirigía hacia Mark y Ethan. Ambos tenían una historia que contar. Mientras Flora, Felicia, Elise y Sakura curaban el resto de heridas en el ejército, la situación se aclaró.

\- Estabas hablándonos del ejército de la destrucción – Comenzó Ephraim – Ahora que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas el resto?

Él asintió.

\- Como les dije a ustedes, no conozco al líder, pero… He oído cosas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Como que el líder en realidad es mujer y que su nombre es Amanda

\- No suena tan malvado – Comentó Hector

Era claro que todos esperaban un nombre que les hiciera temblar, después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que les hicieron tener pesadillas y noches de insomnio.

\- Hay humanos entre su ejército – Siguió – No sólo es el ejército invisible, los humanos fueron quienes tomaron Pherae y luego Lycia. Ellos hablaron sobre Amanda.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? – Preguntó Ike

\- Según las historias. Amanda se caracteriza por usar la magia arcana, y quería el poder sobre el Outrealm.

\- O sea que conoce al viejo…

\- En teoría, sí. Utilizó los portales para viajar entre los mundos y reclamar los grandes ejércitos, los llenó de poder hasta casi hacerlos indestructibles. El viejo intervino y la castigó. Según los soldados, Amanda perdió su cuerpo físico y fue exiliada de todos los mundos. ¿Dónde está ahora? Nadie sabe.

\- ¿El viejo tiene ese poder oculto? – Preguntó Chrom

\- Es cierto que esconde grandes secretos, cuidar las entradas del Outrealm requiere mucha energía – Explicó June entendiendo toda la situación - ¿No sería una aprendiz?

\- Para su edad, es aceptable

\- Ningún soldado sabe dónde está, pero antes de marcharse, dejó una serie de órdenes que, hasta ahora, han sido cumplidas a la perfección.

\- ¿Cómo qué ordenes?

\- La liberación de Lycia

Su respuesta confundió a todo el ejército. Era obvio que su plan fundamental era ese, liberar cada mundo, pero que éstos estuvieran ya planeados bajo el ojo enemigo, era de extrañarse.

\- Según los soldados, la mayoría del ejército sería liberado, Lycia sería liberado y con ello el cuerpo de Amanda regresaría. Pero… Sólo Mark huyó.

\- Entonces estás siguiendo las órdenes de Amanda al liberar y traer a la táctica, ¿No es así? – Aqua tomó la palabra al fin – Liberarán Lycia y de una u otra forma, harás que ella vuelva.

June miró a Ethan con confusión y negación de una posible traición.

\- De todos, fuiste el único que cumplió las órdenes liderando al ejército de Lycia para una liberación de la cual sólo pudo salir Mark, la táctica, y quién conoce a miembros de nuestro ejército – Siguió - ¿No era raro que la liberaras sólo a ella y no tuvieras al ejército de la destrucción siguiéndote y tachándote de traidor?

Ethan entendió sus palabras tras varios segundos y se levantó de un salto, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él, Hector e Ike obstruyendo su salida. La mirada de June se clavó sobre él con fuerza, otorgándole más nerviosismo.

\- ¡Puedo explicarlo!

\- ¡Ya sabíamos que era raro todo esto! – Les recriminó Corrin

\- ¡Dejen que se explique, por favor! – Pidió June colocándose delante de él en modo de protección - ¡Él no dijo que sería ahora! ¿Sí? Puede que se refiera a algunas semanas adelante.

\- Sí, dejen que el muchacho se defienda.

Las voces de protesta se silenciaron de golpe, mientras las miradas se giraban hacia la esquina superior izquierda de la habitación.

\- ¿Viejo Hubba?

El viejo se levantó de la silla, apoyándose con su largo bastón.

\- Vaya, vaya, me alegra ver a los verdaderos héroes – Habló con alegría – Es muy diferente a verlos en cartas

\- ¿Cartas?

\- Oh, olvídenlo – Caminó hacia Ethan – Veo que tienen problemas con mi muchacho. Sí, ha estado siguiendo las órdenes de Amanda porque yo se lo pedí. ¿Por qué? ¿No sería más sencillo hacerle creer que hacemos lo que ella quiere?

\- Lo que es más importante es cómo entró – Susurró Chrom recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por su esposa

\- Sí, ¿Pero eso no hace que aseguremos la soga a nuestro cuello? – Cuestionó Marth

\- No si están preparados – Caminó por la habitación – Deberán tomar Lycia una vez más

\- ¿Y luego qué?

Ethan tragó con fuerza y miedo de las consecuencias a su plan, June le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo y continuó.

\- Ella recuperará su cuerpo físico, pero estará débil para presenciarse. Seguirá enviando órdenes que deberán cumplir igual a la perfección. Habrá un tiempo en el que se mostrará con su fuerza restaurada.

\- ¿Por qué no les hablas de la profecía?

\- ¿Profecía?

Se aclaró la voz.

\- La profecía que anuncia el fin, dice:

" _Cuando los países se liberen y los cielos se tornen grises, entonces el nuevo líder aparecerá y controlará el portal que conecta los mundos. Cuando las espadas brillen hacia el cielo, su verdadero rostro se mostrará. Cuando la victoria sea inevitable, la oscuridad resurgirá y consumirá la vida de su inocente regalo traído de una tierra lejana"._

Todos silenciaron.

\- Entonces… Para acabar con Amanda y toda esta guerra, deberemos primero tomar nuestras tierras una vez más

\- Pero al hacerlo, la verdadera batalla comenzará

\- Y alguien de nosotros morirá...

June tragó fuertemente, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. ¿El versículo se refería a ella? Esperaba que no.

\- ¿Cuál deberemos tomar primero…?

\- Pherae…

" _La oscuridad resurgirá y consumirá la vida de su inocente regalo traído de una tierra lejana"._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, cada OC es de su respectivo autor.** _

* * *

Si seguía encerrado allí, comenzaría a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba harto.

\- Deja de hacer eso – Le recriminó una femenina voz al verle agarrar los barrotes con desesperación – Me alteras

\- ¡Necesito salir!

‐ ¿Y luego? – Le dijo otra con voz cansada - ¿Morir afuera? ¿De qué habrá servido salir entonces?

Suspiró derrotado, soltando los barrotes para apoyarse en ellos y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Kent se sentó a su lado, dándole palmaditas en el hombro con confort. Serra suspiró sin poder recriminar nada.

\- Necesito…

\- Entiendo tu desesperación, yo también actuaría así si me dijeran que mi hija está afuera sin mi protección – Kent siguió – Pero apuesto que ella y Mark están bien

Sain suspiró.

Había conocido a Mark cuándo ésta viajaba con Lyndis en propósito de conocer más allá de las llanuras. Sus planes cambiaron con la finalidad de vencer a su malvado tío abuelo y reclamar el trono de Caelin de ser necesario.

Conoció a Mark profundamente, entablando conversaciones y caminatas por la zona al ser la única que las aceptaba.

Lyndis tomó el trono poco después y, como él y Kent servían a Caelin, se quedaron sirviéndole; El resto, menos Wil y Florina quienes también se quedaron, se marcharon.

Sain y Mark prometieron enviarse cartas en modo de no perderse el contacto, un año después, las cartas cesaron.

Las cartas se olvidaron al mismo tiempo que Lahus tomó el castillo en un ataque sorpresa. Él creía, y por Lyndis que dejó en claro acerca de una guerra, que algo pudiese pasarle a su estratega.

No fue así.

En el mismo campo de batalla la contempló, bajo las órdenes de la corona de Pherae, entablando amistad con el Príncipe, Eliwood.

Cualquiera pudo molestarse, él no. Como el resto de antiguos compañeros, después de la ardua batalla, se alegró de verla, incluso la abrazó.

La guerra contra Nergal se acabó, Ninian y Nils se marcharon y Mark... Aceptó salir con él formalmente.

\- ¿Piensas en lo que te dijo el chico? – Preguntó Kent sacándole de sus recuerdos

\- Me conoces bien

\- Para mi desgracia

Normalmente, eso le haría reír junto con una pequeña queja inocente, pero esta vez no.

\- Ugh... Ver a Sain deprimido asusta – Comentó Wil

\- Anímate, tonto – Habló Serra cruzándose de brazos – Lord Eliwood pudo quedarse con Mark, pero tú te quedas con Janel.

\- ¿Cómo podría animarme eso? – Bufó – El chico dijo que no es de mi sangre.

\- ¿Y eso? – Cuestionó Erk dibujando en el suelo con un palo – Según el chico, aún sabiendo quién era su verdadera familia, la pequeña se quedó hasta el final.

\- Eso la hace de tu sangre – Comentó Florina en un susurro de timidez

El chico que lideró la liberación de Lycia, lo que en realidad fue la de Mark, le comentó que él no vivía para ella y viceversa, pero que Janel, su hija, se había quedado en Caelin con él... Llamándole padre, haciéndole desear salir y conocerla como era.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Le comentó a Kent tras su humor recuperar – Yo acabo de rendirme, ¿Tú lo harás con Lady Lyndis?

\- Ella ama las llanuras – Respondió con decepción

\- Pero si tú estuviera en ellas, le harías la vida perfecta

\- Tiene a Rath

\- Al menos puedes decir que lo intentaste

Tenía razón y fuese cual fuera su decisión tras una avergonzada confesión, la aceptaría con honestidad.

Tras una hora de desesperación, todos optaron por salir de la celda a base de patadas y gritos de guerra

\- ¡Padre!

Hasta interrumpir sus planes con un gritillo femenino que venía de afuera. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia los barrotes de la celda, escuchando pasos apresurados, observando la luz de una antorcha que se acercaba con velocidad sin ningún tipo de duda.

June se acercó corriendo, dilatando sus pupilas de emoción.

\- ¡Janel! ¡Los hallé!

Al nombre, Sain no evitó mirar a través de los barrotes buscando a la dueña del mismo. Por mientras, nadie entendía quién era la chica que buscaba incesante algo en su bolso, recargando la antorcha en una posición en la cual no pudiera apagarse.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Estás bien!

Sain entonces la observó.

Una joven de rojizo cabello, ojos de color diferentes, no tenía nada de él, pero sí la hermosa sonrisa que su amada Mark poseía. Se veía feliz, emocionada y con ganas de llorar.

\- Padre...

Sain entonces comprendió que ella era Janel.

La vio estirar su mano a través de los barrotes y en un impulso, la imitó, ella sonrió capturando su mano con la suya, el resto miraron enternecidos, incapaces de interrumpir.

\- ¡La encontré!

June colocó la llave dentro de la cerradura, y después de un ligero clic, jaló la enorme puerta con ambas manos, abriendo la celda por completo.

\- ¡Padre!

Janel corrió dentro de ella, abrazando con fuerza al joven de armadura esmeralda; Con un poco de temor, nerviosismo y sorpresa, correspondió a su abrazo, acariciándole el cabello con calma.

June suspiró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Una de sus tantas ships crack, porque no sólo apoyaba al canon, era el de Mark con Sain. Éste jamás se haría realidad, pero de eso se trataba.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Cuestionó Kent con recelo

\- Soy June... Es una larga historia, pero créanme, estoy de su lado. Janel, liberaré al resto

\- Los guiaré a la salida y vendré, no tardaré – Habló con decisión – Vengan conmigo

June se quedó liberando al resto del ejército mientras Janel les daba indicaciones de por dónde salir sin tener que llamar la atención del ejército de la destrucción, al mismo tiempo, pensaba cómo aliviarse el dolor de cabeza.

\- Ahhh... – Suspiró – Lo bien que me caería una aspirina

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- El ejército de la destrucción estará vigilando la entrada a los calabozos, pero dudo que ellos tengan la llave – Comenzó June_

 _\- La llave suele tenerla el guardia en jefe, en nuestro caso, Marcus – Respondió Eliwood_

 _\- Hay varios pasadizos en todo el castillo – Comentó Roy – Pero deben conocerlos muy bien_

 _\- Roy y yo podemos hacernos cargo de sacarlos sin ningún problema – Siguió Janel – Aunque no hay uno que permita la entrada al interior, sólo la salida._

 _\- Entonces necesitamos una distracción – Opinó Mark – El ejército de la destrucción, en turno, son humanos, capaces de caer._

 _Los nervios le hacían acalorarse, le daba pánico además, tener que enfrentarse al ejército una vez más._

 _\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo – Concluyó Marth – Una vez el ejército de Lycia afuera, podemos atacar desde varios puntos claves._

 _Debía fingir que estaba todo bien._

 _\- ¡De acuerdo! – June saltó de su asiento - ¡Entonces preparémonos!_

 _\- ¿Quiénes? – Ethan le interrumpió – Tú te quedas. Es peligroso, el ataque será bajo las sombras_

 _\- Hay que admitir que el pequeño tiene razón – Hector apoyó_

 _Se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas cual niña pequeña._

 _\- Espero entiendas – Habló Marth con voz tranquila y comprensiva poniéndole una mano en su hombro_

 _\- Pero no, no lo hago – Respondió - ¡¿Cuándo actuaré?! ¡Se supone que vine a ayudar! ¡Si me van a dejar en el castillo en todas las batallas, entonces devuélvanme a mi hogar! Tengo varios proyectos atrasados_

 _\- No puedo creer que pienses eso ahora – Suspiró Ethan_

 _\- Al contrario de ti, yo soy bastante aplicada_

 _\- ¡También yo!_

 _\- No creo que sea momento para hablar de la escuela, muchachos – Interrumpió Lyndis – Pero June tiene razón, Marth. Mantenerla alejada del campo de batalla, atrasaría sus conocimientos sobre el ejército de la destrucción._

 _Marth suspiró, torciendo la boca al rostro infantil de June._

 _Se dio por vencido._

 _\- ¿Crees poder averiguar sus puntos débiles durante las batallas?_

 _\- ¡Claro! ¡Los patrones son mi fuerte!_

 _En parte no mentía, pero sí se le dificultaban un poco._

 _\- Entonces avisaré al resto. Saldremos cuando tracemos el plan final_

 _ **Flashback**_

\- ¡June!

June caminó golpeándose ligeramente la frente. Le urgía una aspirina.

\- No te encuentras nada bien – Comentó Janel – Le diré a Marth, debes regresar al castillo

\- ¡No! – Apresuró su respuesta - ¡Ya estoy bien! Sólo es pasajero

La joven torció los labios y asintió, guiando a la joven a la salida más cercana.

\- ¿Qué hay del ejército Lyciano? – Preguntó

\- Están todos afuera ahora – Explicó – Debemos salir pronto también, podemos ser descubiertos

June la siguió, a través de un pasillo, mientras Janel se detenía en una pared buscando el pasadizo. June observó la enorme pared que era cubierta por marcas de guerra, quemaduras y sangre. Tembló.

No muy lejos de su posición, existía un cuadro al que June se acercó para poder observarlo mejor.

Un cuadro manchado y rasgado, unió parte del mismo, encontrando una pintura de Eliwood y el pequeño Roy.

\- ¡June! ¡Vámonos!

Asustada del grito, corrió hacia el pasadizo antes de que la pared se cerrase por completo.

\- Vi un cuadro – Comenzó andando

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Janel encendiendo una antorcha alumbrando el oscuro pasillo de tierra

\- Sí, de Lord Eliwood y Roy... Sólo estaban ambos

\- Bueno, todos los cuadros pintados son así

Tragó.

\- ¿Por qué no...?

\- Siempre dudé que Lord Eliwood fuera de mi sangre – Se encogió de hombros – Por ende, Roy. Pero nos gusta imaginarlo. Tan sólo nos parecemos.

\- ¿Y por qué Mark...?

\- ¿Me dejó con Sain? Jamás se lo pregunté, no quería saber la respuesta. Tampoco a papá, estábamos bien ambos sirviendo a la corona de Ositia. Es una mala madre, ¿A que sí?

Le siguió la corriente y asintió. A palabras de Roy, Mark viajó pero se quedó cuando Eliwood enfermó; A palabras de Janel, Mark desapareció y la dejó en manos de un buen hombre que la crió como su hija. ¿Cuál era la verdadera? Siguiendo su final, la de Janel.

Tras minutos de camino, la luz se colaba por los orificios de una pared. Estaban cerca. Apresuraron el camino, empujaron la gruesa pared, siendo recibidas por la fuerte iluminación del sol.

\- ¡Janel, June!

Marth les alcanzó, guiándolas a donde el resto se hallaba, sanos y salvos.

Gracias al espesor del bosque, su escondite les permitió descansar.

\- Al menos todos están bien, no más allá de rasguños

\- Esto ha sido muy sencillo – Comentó Ethan

\- Oh, cállate – Le regañó Roy – Hablar así, atrae la mala suerte.

Él se calló, obedeciendo por el temor de que fuera cierto.

\- Todos los que estamos al servicio de la nobleza, fuimos encerrados – Comentó Kent

\- ¿Todos? – Preguntó June - ¿Y los que no?

\- Tal vez estén libres ahora – Opinó Serra soltando un suspiro

\- ¿Por qué los encerrarían a todos en el castillo de Pherae? – Preguntó Eliwood observando la cercanía de Janel y el caballero - ¿No sería mejor en cada zona?

\- Ellos mencionaron que sólo sería más fácil el trabajo – Respondió Fiora

\- ¿Cuánto les habrían pagado? – Cuestionó Priscilla

\- Dudo que se trate de dinero – Lamentó Oswin

Ellos estaban seguros que se trataba de algo más allá del dinero. ¿La posibilidad de hacer sus mayores anhelos realidad? Era probable. Eran humanos con sentimientos y deseos de poder.

\- Sólo nos queda el ataque sorpresa – Confirmó Marth – Les diré al resto que se preparen

Marth se levantó del pasto, siendo empujado hacia el mismo por Ethan; La jabalina se atravesó con fuerza a través del árbol, el resto se levantó, con los sentidos al tope.

\- Que rápido nos descubrieron

" _Entreguen al Rey Heroico"_ – Hablaron a lo lejos – _"Entreguen el Emblema de Fuego"_

\- Así que siguen buscando el Emblema...

\- Será mejor comenzar el ataque – Marth se levantó – No debemos perder demasiado tiempo

\- ¡June!

June cerró los ojos a las flechas que se dirigían rápidamente a su posición, éstas cayeron mientras Ethan se quejaba del dolor de muñeca provocado por el impacto de las flechas al escudo que traía.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, enternecida y admiradora.

\- ¡No podremos llegar con esos tipos pisándonos los talones!

El ejército de Lycia se detuvo, preparando sus armas, dejando confundidos al ejército del despertar.

\- ¡Sain, Kent! – Les regañó Lyndis - ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Vuelvan aquí!

\- Su prioridad es detener a este ejército, ¿No es verdad? – Kent con honor habló

\- ¡Y nuestra prioridad es servir y cuidar a Lady Lyndis! – Secundó Sain.

\- Así que apoyaremos la causa como podamos – Siguieron Wil y Florina

\- ¡No, ustedes vuelvan! – Hector había comenzado a jalar a la joven de las llanuras al verle quedarse - ¡No podrán! ¡Permítanme ayudarles!

La antigua Legion de Lyndis se preparó con sus armas, al igual que el resto del ejército Lyciano. Lyn forcejeó el agarre, pidiendo quedarse con sus amigos y antiguos compañeros del campo de batalla, mientras Roy esperaba a que Janel dejara el campo antes de ser encontrados.

\- Prométeme que estarás bien – Le dijo Janel al caballero esmeralda – Prométeme que nos veremos después, papá...

\- ¡Por supuesto, linda señorita! – Le sonrió – Lo prometo...

Asintió no muy confiada, se giró hacia Roy y siguieron hacia donde Marth y June corrían, Hector cargó a Lyndis sobre su hombro al verla incapaz de caminar por cuenta suya.

\- ¡Sain, Kent! – Gritó sus nombres

Pero ellos ya no respondieron.

El ejército arrasó.

* * *

 ** _¿Seré la única rara que shippea a Mark con otros personajes? La OTP es con Sain :v_**

 ** _En cada arco, tendrá protagonismo cada OC y personajes respectivos._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Cada Oc pertenece a su respectivo autor, los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

\- Lamento lo que pasó...

Janel negó con una sonrisa fingida, Roy suspiró.

\- Él servía a Caelin, estaba en el ejército, sabía que ponía en riesgo su vida. Él siempre decía que, mientras hubiera señoritas que cortejar, viviría para protegerlas.

\- Él siempre fue así - Rió Mark

\- Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste al perder a tu prometida. - Exhaló - Lo lamento

Él negó.

\- Es parte de nuestra maldición

Habían vuelto a la escena cuando el ataque comenzó, sin embargo, no hallaron ni al ejército de la destrucción, ni al ejército de Lycia. El bosque terminó irreconocible, pero ninguno se encontraba ahí.

Muchos, dieron por muertos a ambos ejércitos.

Las explosiones les hicieron levantarse.

\- Debemos volver - Anunció Roy

\- Apuesto a que están bien - Alentó Marth a Janel - Tú me acompañaste en mi dolor, déjame ayudarte

Por eso le gustaba, pero sabía que jamás sería correspondida.

\- ¡Roy!

\- Será mejor marcharnos

Todos asintieron, marchando hacia la zona de guerra. Janel tomó la cinta que su padre solía llevar en la frente del suelo y se la puso en la muñeca.

* * *

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que haces!

\- ¡Intento hacer más!

June bufó mientras dibujaba, de manera rápida e improvisada, las posiciones, del ejército de la destrucción. Ethan la protegía, usando la armadura de los caballeros de Pherae, pues vestirle así era parte de la distracción para liberar al ejército de Lycia, con una espada y escudo en manos.

\- ¿Podrías apurarte? - Se quejó

\- ¡Eso intento!

Sabía que existía un patrón, una debilidad en la humanidad del ejército de la destrucción, pero aún no la hallaba.

\- ¡Estos tipos siguen llegando! - Se escuchó la voz de Ephraim

\- ¡Tenemos que ir adentro! - Esa fue la voz de Alm - ¡Apuesto a que el líder está en el Castillo!

June recordó entonces... La voz del viejo Hubba.

"Sólo aquellos a los que involucra el problema, deberán ser los que derroten a la maldad"

En ese entonces, se había quedado sola en la habitación, siendo la única en conocer la historia.

\- ¡Hay que abrir espacio! - Ordenó en un grito - ¡Eliwood, Lyndis y Hector deben entrar!

\- ¿Por qué ellos? - Le cuestionó Ethan deshaciéndose del enemigo

\- El viejo lo dijo - Explicó - Es el turno de ellos, pronto, será el de los demás

\- No entiendo bien... Pero ayudemos.

June guardó su libreta en su mochila de mano y corrió hacia el campo donde Eliwood estaba.

\- ¡No vayas así! ¡Te pueden herir!

Pero era lo menos que le molestaba.

Se escurrió entre las espadas y lanzas, esquivó las jabalinas y las flechas, se cubrió los oídos a las explosiones provocadas por la magia. Corrió como sus débiles piernas se lo permitían, jadeando cansada al detenerse junto a Eliwood.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó

\- S-Sí... Sólo... Necesito caer en coma - Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta normalizarse. - ¡Lord Eliwood, necesito que escuche!

June le explicó las palabras del viejo cuidador de Outrealm, que sólo los únicos dueños del problema, serían capaces de resolverlos.

\- Entiendo... Les avisaré a los otros.

Tras entender, corrió hacia Marth realizando las mismas maniobras de esquive, explicando la misma situación, haciendo al Rey Heroico dar nuevas indicaciones.

\- ¡Todos al interior del castillo!

Ethan se reunió con ella, escoltándola hacia un lugar seguro de la zona minada. El resto de líderes se hizo paso hasta el interior del castillo, quitando al ejército de la destrucción del medio.

Tras horas de batalla, el camino a recorrer se vació. El trío corrió hacia la sala donde el supuesto líder se encontraba, más al entrar, las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron de golpe, derivando un frío extremo y oscuridad en sus marcos.

\- ¡Padre! - Gritó Roy preocupado

Quiso abrir las puertas, sin embargo, sintió una descarga en sus palmas.

\- ¡Roy! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí... - Anunció dolorido descubriendo sus manos - ¿Qué magia será esta?

\- No creo que sea magia de otro mundo - Intervino Eirika - Esta batalla no les incumbe a ustedes

\- ¡Pero es nuestro hogar!

\- Pero no su tiempo... - Explicó Celica - Ustedes liberarán a su época, y nadie intervendrá.

De cierta forma, entendieron.

El ruido rodeó la sala, pero por dentro, el silencio. Roy y Janel deseaban saber qué ocurría adentro, querían ayudar, pero no era su turno. June quiso probar, sentir el mismo dolor que Roy, pero la puerta sólo crujió a su toque.

El ejército de la destrucción comenzaba a llegar, lo que les hizo volver al exterior, buscando más espacio para poder atacar y defender.

El cielo se cubrió de naranja, pero la batalla continuaba.

¿Qué ocurría con Eliwood, Lyndis y Hector? ¿Habrían perdido? June se golpeó de sólo dudar.

La noche cayó y después de varias horas, una fuerte explosión se escuchó, un fuerte temblor surgió y un desgarrador grito fue emitido logrando el pánico en el ejército de la destrucción.

Una espesa nube de magia negra emergió del castillo hacia el cielo, deshaciéndose al tocar los claros y limpios estratos de la noche.

El ejército de la destrucción dejó caer sus armas y huyó hacia el bosque, eran humanos que habían perdido la batalla.

\- ¿G-Ganaron? - Preguntó Ethan incrédulo.

El silencio no conocía la respuesta.

Las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron en par, Lyndis, Hector y Eliwood salieron con heridas en el rostro, sangre y sus ropas rasgadas, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo de su rostro.

\- ¡Ganaron! - Gritó June finalmente

En completa alegría y emoción, el ejército del despertar soltó sus armas y corrió hacia el trío lyciano que había resultado victorioso en la primera batalla de recuperación. ¿Qué tan difícil había sido la lucha? June estaba deseosa de saber.

Roy abrazó a Eliwood en completa seguridad, Mark abrazó al trío por igual, disculpándose por haber ayudado a June en idear un plan, que a ellos.

Eliwood estiró un pequeño orbe color dorado, haciendo preguntar qué era.

\- Lo encontramos después de que la nube de magia dejara el salón - Explicó Lyndis - No sabemos qué es

\- Lo que su corazón decida.

Abrieron paso al viejo que llegaba acompañado de su viejo bastón, Chrom aún se preguntaba cómo llegaba a esos lugares. El viejo Hubba caminó hasta el trío, tomando el orbe dorado con sus manos, observando su brillo y forma.

\- ¿Cómo dijo? - Eliwood preguntó - ¿Lo que nuestro corazón decida?

\- Estos pequeños orbes pertenecían a Amanda - Explicó - Son parte de su magia, los había usado para gobernar cada reino. Ahora que ustedes derrotaron a uno de sus generales, el orbe perdió toda su oscuridad y liberó a la parte buena que Amanda tenía. Pueden pedir cualquier deseo, éste será cumplido.

\- ¿Cualquiera? - Preguntó Hector

\- Sí... Siempre y cuando venga directo del corazón de los tres.

Los tres pensaron por momento, mirándose en segundos, decidiéndose con la mirada. Colocaron su mano en el orbe, éste comenzó a brillar formando un círculo de invocación y una brisa de tranquilidad golpeó sus rostros.

La fuerte iluminación que emitió el círculo, hizo al ejército cerrar sus ojos, en segundos, la iluminación cesó al igual que el viento.

El trío se miró, cuestionándose sobre si su deseo había sido cumplido.

\- Ya verán resultados - El viejo rió

Ellos no comprendieron.

El silencio reinó, y fue destruido por los gritos de horror y desesperación que provenían del bosque.

\- Esos son...

Lyndis, al reconocer uno de los gritos, corrió incesante. Nada le haría parar. Rápidamente fue seguida.

Buscó entre el bosque, esquivando las ramas que sobresalían del suelo, como las altas de los árboles, cuidándose de no tropezar con alguna roca o animal... Hasta llegar.

\- ¡Te dije que estaba aquí!

\- Yo no veo nada

Las lágrimas en sus ojos pronto aparecieron, negándose a caer.

\- Sain... Kent...

\- ¡Padre!

Janel corrió, sin detenerse ni dudar, se lanzó a los brazos del caballero esmeralda y éste correspondió. Al verla llorar de alegría, Lyndis no pudo evitar imitarla, acercándose y abrazando a ambos jinetes, dejando a la joven entre el abrazo.

\- ¡Están vivos! - Gritaron ambas

\- ¿Dónde están Wil y Florina? - Preguntó Lyn mirándoles el rostro herido

\- ¡Lady Lyndis!

\- ¡Florina!

La joven de las llanuras soltó a sus caballeros, abrazando de paso a Florina y el joven arquero que recién llegaba.

\- Vaya... Ellos de verdad están vivos - Comentó Hector - ¿Lo habremos hecho nosotros?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pidieron? - Preguntó June

\- La vida restaurada de nuestra gente - Respondió Eliwood

\- ¿Eso no involucraba a ellos? - Cuestionó Ethan

\- No sabemos... - Admitieron - Tal vez... Tal vez de verdad pudieron hacerle frente al ejército de la destrucción.

Querían pensarlo así, que realmente no perdieron la vida en ningún momento, que sólo estaban más alejados de la batalla principal.

\- Hemos liberado al primer país... - Marth habló - Eso significa, que podemos retomar el resto.

* * *

 _Siguiente Arco: Fire Emblem Sacred Stones o Fire Emblem Fates (Aún se está decidiendo)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi pertenencia. Cada OC pertenece a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

Roy carcajeaba con ligereza, observando a Janel pasar tiempo con Sain, Kent y Lyndis, contagiando su felicidad y humor, en un puesto de tiro al blanco que se encontraba entre las festividades dentro de la ciudadela de Pherae.

Las festividades comenzaron cuando la guerra en Elibe finalmente había cesado.

Hector, como el líder del país más potente de Lycia, declaró que la paz no se volvería a manchar con otra guerra, ayudó a Zephiel a recobrar la gloria de Biran y tras semanas de recuperación, finalmente todo transcurría a su vieja vida cotidiana.

\- ¿No debemos volver al castillo de… allá? – Preguntó June mirando como Lyndis acertaba en todos los blancos

\- Nunca está de más un poco de descanso – Comentó Marth uniéndose a su plática – Pherae se ha liberado, la gente merece borrar las cicatrices de una guerra. De todas formas, los azotará una nueva en veinte años, tal vez menos.

June sabía a cuál se refería, la guerra que Zephiel ocasionó.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Cuando dejemos el Outrealm de Pherae – Interrumpió Roy – Los únicos que podrán volver serán mi padre, Hector y Lyndis. En nuestra época, nuestros padres están muertos…

Ella suspiró.

\- Déjanos disfrutarlos un poco más, ¿No te parece?

\- ¡Roy! – Janel le llamó - ¡Únete! ¡Sé que eres bueno en esto!

Janel parpadeó un poco, y volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Ustedes también, Marth, June!

Roy sonrió, acomodándose los guantes de las manos y su cinta en la frente. La cosa iba en serio cuando Lyndis participaba en el juego.

\- ¡Serán derrotados este día!

Roy entonces se les unió, dejando a Marth y June pensantes.

\- Creemos que cuando dejemos el Outrealm, olvidarán todo lo que vivieron. No existió una guerra y la ausencia de Eliwood, Hector y Lyndis no será de tanta importancia pues todos creerán que es común, al menos, hasta que la guerra acabe.

\- Pero seguirán ayudándonos, ¿No? – Marth asintió – Alto, si dices que olvidarán lo que vivieron… Entonces Jan…

\- Será olvidada de la mente de su padre, sí.

Ella lanzó un enorme suspiro, llevándose la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo con tristeza, melancolía y resignación. Vio a Janel reunirse con su padre en la celda, después, los vieron juntos en la reconstrucción de la ciudadela donde la guerra había pasado y causado estragos. Les vio unidos, como ella fue de igual de unida con su padre en su mundo. Le dolía saber que Sain no la recordaría y, tal vez, pusiera en duda su futuro. Posiblemente no, ella era hija directa de Mark, pero tal vez, con Eliwood recordándola…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mira lo que he conseguido! ¡Estas festividades son lo mejor!

Se mantuvo dentro de sus pensamientos por bastante tiempo, perdió el momento en que Marth se unió a Roy y Janel, en el que se adentraron más a los puestos y la festividad de Pherae, en el que Ethan le alcanzó y le restregó su premio de haber atrapado todos los peces con una red para dejarlos en otra pecera… al primer intento.

\- ¡No sabía que Ephraim fuera bueno con la fuerza física además de la lanza! ¡Tampoco que Celica lo fuera! Nos divertimos mucho viendo como derrotaba a uno de los soldados.

Pero ella no respondió.

\- ¿Jun? – Le habló - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sólo... Pensaba.

Ethan la miró directo a los ojos, y ella, nerviosa por tal cercanía, suspiró derrotada.

\- Marth dice que cuando dejemos Pherae, posiblemente todos aquí olviden la guerra, Sain olvidará a Janel

-...

\- Sólo, me trae recuerdos - Arrugó el rostro a la amenaza de lágrimas.- Merecían estar más tiempo juntos...

\- ¿Te recuerdan a tu padre y a ti?

\- Por supuesto... Yo era su princesa. Jugó conmigo aún cuando estaba cansado, comimos helado hasta morir, vimos películas infantiles hasta el amanecer. No dejó que tuviera novio - Rió a lo último - Él era el padre perfecto.

Saludó con la mano cuando los vieron volver hacia ellos. El grupo lucía feliz.

\- Sólo quiero que pasen más tiempo...

-...

Ethan le revolvió el cabello dándole algunas palabras de aliento.

* * *

\- ¡June, June! - Janel se le acercó - ¡Habrá una obra al atardecer! ¡Te he conseguido entradas para la primera fila!

Ella parpadeó, recibiendo un par de boletos de papel fino, letra de tinta y el sello de la casa real.

\- Vaya, nada comparado con los de Broadway...

\- ¿Eh?

\- N-Nada. Gracias - Sonrió - ¿Todos iremos?

\- ¡Claro! Todos los que ayudaron a Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis y Lord Hector, tienen una entrada directa y en zona delantera - Le guiñó el ojo - ¿Sabes? Acabada la obra, te llevaré por unas ricas tartas que hace mi abuela.

\- ¿Tu abuela?

\- La madre de mi padre, Sain - Sonrió - ¡Es una excelente cocinera! Hace las mejores tartas de todo Caelin

June se preguntaba por qué tan repentina cercanía.

\- Ayudaste a salvar a mi familia. Quiero agradecerte. - Sonrió abrazando su cuello en modo amistoso - ¡Hay mucho que quiero contarte! Sabes guardar secretos, ¿Verdad?

Tal vez, al final le agradaría ser tan cercana.

* * *

\- En ese caso, el Outrealm será abierto y nuevamente cerrado para evitar la entrada del ejército de Amanda.

\- ¿Y podremos evitarlo?

\- El viejo dijo que sí. En cada derrota, su energía disminuye, y la entrada del Outrealm se sella para nunca abrirse de nuevo

\- ¿No volverán a atacar? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

\- Pero... - Marth atrajo la mirada de todos en misterio - Conforme derrotemos a los demás... Amanda aparecerá

\- El verdadero enemigo...

\- Y se llevará a nuestra bendición lejana.

June tragó ligeramente. Tenía la sensación de ser ella dicha bendición y aún no quería morir.

\- En ese caso... Hemos acabado aquí - Marth se levantó - Creo que es hora de marchar...

June desvió su mirada hacia Janel, ella sólo le susurró algo a Roy y se marchó de la sala. Segundos después, y sorpresa para quiénes estaban interesados, Ephraim le siguió.

\- Partiremos pronto... - Roy comentó - ¿Nos dan cinco minutos?

June se desvió hacia la tristeza de Roy.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Se despedirá de Mark - Comentó Eirika - No la verá luego

Entonces comprendía.

Salió excusándose de guardar las pocas cosas que llevó para el viaje, caminando por los pasillos del enorme Castillo de Ositia. Saludó a los sirvientes y caballeros.

Divisó la cabellera de Ephraim y rápidamente se acercó.

\- Lord Ephraim, tenemos la orden de marchar - Le avisó

\- ¿Tan pronto? De acuerdo, gracias

Pero su curiosidad se sobrepuso a su deber.

\- ¿Busca algo?... ¿O alguien?

\- Avísame si ves a Janel, ¿Sí? Gracias

June se sorprendió de la cercanía de Janel hacia ella y con el Príncipe, entonces pudo comprender ese sistema de apoyo en los juegos. La guerra unía personas.

* * *

\- ¿Todos listos?

El trío Lyciano asintió, era hora de marchar, dejar la paz de lado tan sólo un poco más.

\- ¿Dónde están Jan y Ephraim? - Preguntó June buscando con la mirada

\- Jan se quedará unos días más - Respondió Eirika - Ephraim se quedará con ella

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene cosas que atender - Roy siguió - Y Ephraim se ha quedado con ella para cerrar el Outrealm en su salida

\- ¿Eso se puede? - Ethan cuestionó

\- El viejo sólo podía manipular las puertas él mismo - Chrom respondió - Pero desde que Amanda atacó. Incluso nosotros podemos hacer uso

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde el principio?

\- Porque no teníamos la certeza de que fuese cierto - Robin habló - Lo confirmamos cuando el chico apareció

\- Podíamos abrir y cerrar los portales aún con el ejército de la destrucción, pero no definitivamente. No hasta que fuesen derrotados

\- Como ahora

\- Así es.

\- Será mejor irnos - Marth interrumpió - Llamamos mucho la atención

Ella deseó que la estancia de Janel y Ephraim fuera pacifica hasta su regreso, mientras deseaba poder enfrentar al ejército de la destrucción cara a cara sin tener que esconderse detrás de Ethan o algún otro Lord.

Se preguntaba dónde estaban los villanos. Se le hacía un nudo doloroso en la garganta en sólo pensar en otro encuentro contra Ashera, Medeus, Zephiel o Anankos (Aunque para ella, el último era un villano de chiste).

Caminaron por el bosque, ella buscando a los alrededores alguna amenaza.

El ejército se detuvo y ella chocó con la espalda de Ike.

\- Perdón - Habló sobándose la nariz

\- No importa

Vio por encima de su hombro, observando como Marth buscaba algo escondido entre las ramas. Alm se le unió en la búsqueda y al notar la dificultad de su revelación, Seliph e Ike pronto le ayudaron.

Entre los cuatro jalaron las ramas de los árboles, Alm y Seliph cayeron de espaldas cuando las ramas se desprendieron, Marth se tambaleó sin caer e Ike no se inmutó. El resto de ramas cayeron por inercia, relevando una puerta circular de madera. June observó detrás, pero no existía nada. Una puerta que se apoyaba en nada, con un destino más que sólo bosques.

\- Cuando te trajimos aquí, fue con ayuda de ambos Robin - Marth explicó sacudiéndose las palmas - Pueden combinar su magia con la del Outrealm para libre uso, pero eso requiere mucho uso de fuerza.

\- No podemos usarla varias veces - Se escuchó a la peliblanca

\- Lo lamentamos - Respondió el peliblanco

Ella negó agradeciendo todo apoyo.

\- Ahora podemos marchar

Marth apoyó su palma en la puerta de madera, ésta omitió un brillo por completo que contagió al resto de armas divinas que brillaron con la misma intensidad.

Se abrieron en par, revelando el camino azulino lleno de misterio y oscuridad.

\- Volveremos a la tierra de Corrin... Después, no tendremos más opción que seguir las órdenes de Amanda

Ethan tragó saliva llamando la atención de June.

\- ¿Sucede algo con los planes de Amanda?

Atrapó su mano antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa.

\- No me sueltes, pase lo que pase… ¿Entendiste?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Pasa algo grave?

\- Sólo no me sueltes

Con nervios y temor, ella asintió, entrelazando sus dedos, sujetando con firmeza su mano.

\- Entonces vamos – Anunció Marth

Entró al Outrealm con confianza y sin temor, en segundos, su figura se desvaneció seguido del resto de miembros. June tragó, y sujetando la mano de Ethan, lo jaló al interior de la puerta.

Su visión se distorsionó, escuchó serias y profundas voces, gritos y llantos, comenzó a perder fuerza sobre el agarre de su mano y finalmente la soltó. Caminó en dirección recta, buscando a algún miembro como su vista se lo permitía, cuando se rindió, cayó desplomada sin preocuparse de que existiese algo más allá.


End file.
